Everybody's having fun to the sound of love
by TooSexyForMyHat
Summary: Clara and Danny have been friends ever since they became neighbours as kids. Now they're teenagers and still best friends, until the day that Clara meets Danny's friend Tom, and they get to taste the difficulties of being best friends..
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love.._ (Chapter 1)_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mcfly... Unfortunately..**

_Hey everybody! _

_So, I put this on quizilla (it's still there) and got a few messages back, but now it's kinda confusing, and I found this site.. So I'll try putting it up here.. At first I'll just put a few chapters here, and if I get any good reviews I'll put the rest up... (: So, hope you like it... _

_/Maria_

* * *

I slammed the door and quickly locked it before I ran to my window. My mom knocked on the door. "Open the door!" she yelled, but the only thing I opened was the window. I jumped the 2,5 meters (or so) down and landed in our backyard. I ran through the yard to the hedge and crawled through the hole in the hedge, which had been there like forever.. Since I was 7 years old at least.. That was when we moved here and I got my best friend in the whole world as my neighbour. I ran through the next yard and found a little stone on the ground. I threw it at the window, which looked exactly like mine except for the curtains, which had been pulled away by now as my best friend stood on the other side of the window and looked at me. My best friend Danny. He smiled when he saw me but when he opened the window and saw the tears on my cheeks his smile faded. He didn't ask, he just let me climb up the fence, through his window and into his room. I sat on his bed and dried my eyes with the back of my hand, while Danny closed the window again and pulled the curtains back. He sat down beside me and layed his arm around my shoulders. "What's up, Clara?" he asked. Great. I started to cry again. "It's just my mom, we had a fight. Again," I said and sniffled. He didn't say anything and he didn't have to. "You can stay here as long as you want," he just said and went back to his desk where he had been sitting when I threw the stone at his window. "Homework," he just said before he continued with a sigh. I smiled and crawled in under his duvet. Soon I fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard some quietly speaking voices from outside Dannys room. Two voices exactly. The one was Dannys but the other voice I didn't reconize. I saw the doorhandle move and I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I heard steps walking into the room, while the voices kept talking quietly together. "Damnit, I had it before.. Where the hell did it go?" Danny said in an annoyed tone. "Well, I didn't take it.." the other voice said. I was a male voice, quite cute actually. Danny just grunted as I could hear he continued to look for what ever he was looking for. Suddenly the other voice said, "Hey, who's that? Your girlfriend?" I tried to keep a straight face even though it was a bit hard. "Who? Clara? No, Tom! It's not my girlfriend," he said. I was really having a hard time not laughing or smiling. "Okay, who is the girl sleeping in your bed, then?" he said in an teasing tone. Before Danny could answer, the guy - who apparantly was called Tom – said, "She's cute.." "I don't think that way, Tom, she's my friend.." Danny answered and still sounded annoyed. Tom just laughed a bit and said, "Is it this one?" I quickly opened my eyes to get a glimpse of Tom, he was standing with his back turned against me with a file in his hand. I quickly shut my eyes again before he turned around. He looked pretty cute himself from behind. "Yeah," Danny said and sighed.

I opened my eyes and sat up. "Am I just your friend, Danny?" I asked him and hided my smile as good as I could. They both turned around, now Danny was holding the file. I took a quick look at Tom. He was even cuter now that I had seen his face, too. "Uh, what do you mean?" he asked me. I tried not to look at Tom as I noticed him staring at me. "I thought I was your best friend?" I said and pretended to be hurt. I knew he thought I meant something else, even though we had never had these kind of feelings for each other. At least I hadn't and if he had, he had been really good at hiding it. Anyway, "Ohh, I thought you meant.. No, it doesn't matter.. Of course you are.." he said and started smiling. I couldn't help laughing, it was really hard to keep a straight face, when I joked with Danny. Tom laughed a bit, too. When I was done with my laughing, Tom said, "Well, why don't you introduce us?" Danny sighed and said, "Okay.. Tom, this is Clara, my best friend since we were 7, and Clara, this is Tom, one of the friends I've been planning to make a band with.." "Hey," I said and reached out my hand, so we could shake hands. "Hey," he said and shook my hand while he looked at me and smiled. I noticed his one Dimple and smiled back. "Am I cute when I'm awake, too?" I teased. "You heard that?" he said and laughed, "Yeah, still cute.." I don't know if he noticed me blushing before Danny cleared his throat. "So, you can just take the file with you and give it back to me tomorrow," he said and gave Tom the file. "Oh.. Uh, okay.. I'll do that," he said and smiled at me again before he said, "Well, it was nice to meet you, Clara.." "You too," I smiled back before Danny followed him to the door. Why did I get the impression, that Danny was annoyed?

I looked at the clock. I had been here all night. It was 10 in the morning now. "Well, maybe I should get home?" I said as Danny walked into his room again. "Maybe? .. Your decision," he answered. "Hey, is something wrong?" I asked him as I got up from his bed and opened his window. "No, why ?" he just said, but I knew he lied. "'Cause you're mad at me about something, that I don't know what is," I answered. "It's nothing.. I'm not mad," he avoided. "Hm, okay.. But if you're acting like something is wrong again, then you'll have to tell me what it is," I said and sat in his windowsill with my legs outside. He nodded. "I'm sorry," he said. "Don't be," I said, "Thanks for letting me crash here.." "No problem," he said as I climbed down the fence and walked back through his yard. I smiled at him before I crawled through the hole in the hedge..

_Hope you like!! Please submit to let me know what you think and if you wanna read more (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love (Chapter 2)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly... Yet.**

_Hellooo (: Please enjoy and give me some feedback? (:_

_/Maria_

"There you are.." my mom said, when I walked into the livingroom. It looked like she had been sitting in the couch watching TV for at long time. "Yeah," I said. "I don't want you to just run to Dannys house everytime we have a fight," she then said. "So I should just be here and fight with you all night long?" I said and went into the kitchen to grab some food. She followed me. "At least you shouldn't just run away!" she said. I sighed. "I don't wanna fight again." I hated this. It was like this every day. That was why I practicly lived just as much at Dannys house as I lived in my own. "I 'm not implying anything, but you're almost grown up now, and things change.. I just mean that you should be careful with Danny.." she said. "What do you think we're doing? I've known him since I was 7! Like I'd go and f him or something!?" I said and slammed the door to the fridge again. "Well, when you know him that well he'd be a possibility," she just said. "Shut up.. Danny's my friend and nothing more.." I said and walked out the house. Great, another fight. I couldn't take living with her! We always fought. I didn't really know where to go. I walked down the street and stopped outside Dannys house. I'd just been there. I guess I had to leave him alone sometime, even though he was my best friend. I decided to go down town to get some food at the local café. I didn't have any money, but I knew one of the waitresses.

"Hey Clara," Angel said when she saw me. "Hey," I smiled. She got me a sandwich and added it to the list over things I owed money for. It was pretty long. She sat down beside me and said, "Can I sit here with you? I'll just take my break now." I nodded and took a bite of my sandwich. "So, I've heard that Danny's making a band?" she said. I nodded, "Yeah, with his friend Tom.." "And my brother," she said. "Really?" I said. She nodded, "Harry's a great drummer, so they asked him. In fact I think Tom was going to talk to Harry about it today. Harry said something about them coming down here, but I don't know.." "Really?" I said and sank a lump of bread. "I'm not sure," she said. I'd just finished my sandwish when I heard a male voice behind me. "Hey sis," he said to Angel. She smiled and turned around. I turned around, too. "Harry, this is my friend..." Angel started, " - Yeah, Clara, right?" he said and smiled. I nodded. Angel laughed, "I didn't know you knew each other?" "We don't, Danny told me about her. And I've seen a picture." he said. "Oh," I said and looked for Tom. "Where's that guy.. What was his name? Tom?" Angel asked. "I don't know? I thought he'd be here by now.." Harry said. "Hey, Harry!" a voice said. I reconized the voice as Toms and I was right. Tom came over and it didn't take him many seconds to see me. "Clara?" he said and smiled. "Hi," I said and smiled back. "Does everybody just know each other or what?" Angel asked and laughed. "Kinda," I said and laughed. Tom smiled at me again. He was really cute. "Well, let's get down to business," Harry said and laughed before leading Tom away from us down to another table. I saw him looking after me as he walked to the table. I'd really like to get to know him better. "Hey, do you and that Tom-guy got something going on?" Angel said and got up from her chair. "No?" I said but couldn't help smiling. "I just met him this morning," I said in my defence. "But you'd still love to bang him," she joked. "What!?" I said and started laughing. "I'm sorry, I can just tell that you like him," she laughed. "Yeah, maybe," I said and laughed a bit again.

I stayed at the café for a long time. Longer than I usually would've stayed, but I was busy secretly watching Tom as he talked to Harry. After some time they got up and walked towards the door. Suddenly Tom saw me and said something to Harry before he changed direction and headed my way instead. I quickly looked away and pretended not to be watching him. "Hey, are you still here?" he said and smiled. "You got one guess," I said and laughed. "Anyway, I was thinking.. I mean.. We didn't got much time to talk at Danny's so I thought that.. That maybe you wanted to hang out now?" he said. Aww, wasn't that cute? "Yeah, that'd be cool.." I said and smiled. "Great," he said and smiled. "Well, let's get out of here then.." he said and opened the door for me so I could go outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love.. (Chapter 3)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own McFly.. Darn!**

_Dear Lizards, (I love with that word)_

_I hope you'll all enjoy this.. , Please review and tell me what you think! _

_/Maria_

_ps. Thanks to Ellie for reviewing! :D _

* * *

"So, how did you and Danny get to know each other?" he asked. "Uh, that's a long story," I said. "Well, don't we have plenty of time?" he said and smiled. "Well, yeah.. Okay.. Me and my mom moved here when I was 7, and the first week I really hated Danny actually. I was pissed off at everything and everybody. I was really angry about us moving here and about my parents getting divorced and everything.. But after a week or something Danny brought me a drawing he had made. It pictured us being the best friends ever. It was so cute. After that we were best friends.." I said and couldn't help smiling. "Wow, that's really cute.." he said. I nodded. "So, do you know why Danny was annoyed this morning?" I asked Tom. He shook his head. "Not really, he seemed a bit mad at me, I don't know what I did wrong.. Well, he did tell me to.. No, I shouldn't say that.." "No, what did he tell you?" I said. "Well, to keep my hands off you.." he said and smiled the smile that would make his dimple show. "He told you to keep your hands off me!? Why did he do that?" I said. I didn't understand it. He nodded. "Yeah, maybe 'cause I said you were cute, but who could blame me? I mean.. You are.." he said and grinned. He made me blush for the second time today. "But he still doesn't have the right to tell you that.. It's not like he's my boyfriend or something.." I said. Tom grinned again. "No, that'd be sad," he said. "What? Why?" I asked. "Well, 'cause you can't like a girl, if she's your friend's girlfriend.. You think?" he grinned. Okay, my blush-counter just counted "3 times today". We walked pass the cinema when I stopped to look at a poster from a movie. "Oh, I'd love to see this, it looks great!" I said. "Really? Well, me and the guys are going to see that tomorrow.. Well, by 'the guys' I mean Danny, Harry and Dougie," he said. "Dougie?" I said and frowned. "Yeah, he's the bass player in our band," Tom said and smiled. "Cool, what do you play, by the way?" I asked. "I play guitar and sing, like Danny.." he said. "That's cool.. Then you'll have to play something for me," I said. "Well, I could do that.. But the things I've written isn't that good or anything and.." "It doesn't matter, I wanna hear it anyway.." I said. He grinned, "Okay, I'll play something for you someday then.." "Deal," I said. "Well, if we go back to the cinema-thing.. We're going to the movies, if you want to, you could just come with us?" he said. "You think it's okay?" I asked. "Why wouldn't it be? Danny's your best friend, right?" "Well, if you put it that way.. I mean.. He did tell you to keep your hands off.." I said. "Well, I haven't touched you yet, have I?" he grinned. "Guess not," I said and smiled at him.

My cell rang and I reached down my pocket to get it. Dannys name came up on the display. "Hey Danny," I said. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked. I quickly looked at Tom who walked next to me. "Uh, just down town." I said. "All alone?" he asked. I didn't know what to say really. "Uh, are you calling me for some special reason?" I asked and hoped he would forget his own question. "Yeah, your mom was just over to get you.. But you're obviously not here, so I wanted to hear if everything was okay?" "Well, yeah.. We had another fight, so I left.. I didn't want to disturb you again.." I said and locked my gaze on Tom. "Oh, you know you can always come over.." "Yeah," "So, what was your fight about this time?" he asked. Why did he have to ask whenever there was something I didn't want to tell him? "You," I said. Tom turned his head to look at me and I looked down. I think I stared too much. "Me?" Danny said and sounded a bit confused. "My mom didn't want me to just run to your house everytime.. She thinks we f each other," I said and Tom started to laugh. "Why does she think that? I mean.. We've been best friends for a really long time.. Why should we?.. I mean.. Not that I think that you're unattractive, but.. I mean.. We're friends and.." "Yeah, I know what you mean," I said to stop him from going on. I gave Tom a soft push to tell him to stop laughing, but that just made him laugh even more. "Who's laughing in the background?" Danny asked. "Uh, well.. Tom.." I said and let out a little sigh. "Is Tom? But? What are you doing with Tom?" he asked and sounded confused again. "We're just talking," I said and looked at Tom. "Tom! Stop laughing.." I said to him and I think he got the message. "Can I talk to him for a sec?" Danny asked. "Uh, yeah?" I said and gave Tom my cell. "He wants to talk to you," I said. Tom made a nervous face and lifted the cell to his ear. "What's up, Danny?" he said...


	4. Chapter 4

**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love.. (Chapter 4)**

**Disclaimer: ... It's not like i suddenly own McFly, soeh...**

_Enjoy and please review! Thank you?? (:_

_/Maria_

* * *

**Tom's P.O.V.**

"What's up, Danny?" I said and didn't know what I expected him to say. "Why are you with Clara?" he asked. "Uh, 'cause we bumped into each other," I answered and wanted to say something more harsh, but I wouldn't dare. "Oh, just 'accidently'?" he said. I could tell he made the quote-signs. "Uh? Yeah? I'm sorry if you don't believe that. But it's the truth.." I said. "Hm, okay.." he said. "And what's the matter anyway? Why can't I talk to her? It's not my fault that you want to f her and don't have the balls to do something about it!" I yelled. Just as the words had left my lips I regretted them. Clara looked at me in a way that really hurt. Danny didn't say anything. He hang up. "Uh," I said and gave Clara back her cell. "Why did you say that?" she said. "I.. I don't know.." I said, "I just don't think he has the right to decide if I wanna talk to you or not.." "No, that's right.. But you didn't have to say that to him.." "No, I don't know why I said it.." "Is it true?" she asked. "Uh, I don't know.. I .. Just said it.." I answered. "Well, anyway I think you should call him and apologize.." I reached for my cell and sighed before I called. He didn't answer. "Try my phone." she said and handed me hers. I called Danny again. He answered, "Danny, it's Tom.." I managed to say before he hang up again. I bet my lip while i gave her the cell back. "He doesn't wanna talk to me.." "Come on," she said and turned around. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To Dannys house so you can apologize.."

**Clara's P.O.V.**

I really didn't know what I thought about the whole situation. Or who I was most mad at. Danny for acting like he could just control everything I did and who I was with, or Tom for being an ahole to Danny by saying that s to him. "Hey, Clara.." Tom said after a while. I looked at him. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to say it. I just got really mad at him." he said. "I know," I said. "I just really like you – even though I just met you – and I will not let Danny decide whether I'm allowed to talk to you or not.." he then said. I couldn't blame him. I felt the same way. But I still thought that he had been an a by saying that to Danny. "Yeah," I just said. When we reached Dannys house we had been quiet for a long time. Finally Tom said something. "Can you forgive me for being an a?" he said. I grinned a bit. "Yeah, I just hope that Danny can.." I answered. "Me too," he said. "Should I go with you?" I asked. "No, I think we need to talk alone, besides.. You're in the house next door, you should be able to reach.." he said. I laughed, "Yeah, you're right." "I know," he grinned and took my hand for five seconds and gave it a quick and soft squeeze before letting go again. "Can I maybe call you later or something?" he said. I nodded and gave him my number. "Good luck," I said and smiled at him. "Thanks," he said and smiled back. His dimple showing again. He walked towards Dannys door, and I went home...

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I sat on my bed just starring at my wall. I was really mad at Tom even though I maybe hadn't been that fair myself. I didn't own Clara. I guess Tom could see her if he wanted to. But still. She was _my _best friend, and I wouldn't just let him steal her from me. Clingy, huh? My doorbell rang and I heard my mom open the door. I heard someone walk up the stairs and soon a knock on my door. I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for company right now. "Who is it?" I said. The door slowly opened and Toms head appeared behind the door. "What do you want, Tom? I don't wanna talk to you." I said. He just walked in and sat down next to me. "Didn't you hear me?" I said. "Hey mann, I'm really sorry.. I didn't mean what I said. It just sort of.. Slipped out?" he said. I sighed. I didn't really know what to say. "I just don't get it, why do you want me to keep my hands of Clara?" he said. I shrugged. "I really like her, Danny. I'm sorry, but I can't help it." he continued. What was I supposed to say? I didn't even know myself why I didn't want him to touch her. "Danny, say something for god sakes!" then he said. "I don't know what to say. I don't know why I don't want you to see her, I just don't.." I said. "But, that's not fair! If you want me to stay away from her, then you'll a least have to give me a reason!" he said. He was right. "I don't know the reason. I guess I'm affraid that you'll steal her from me?" I said. "Well, do you think that she would let me steal her from you?" he said. I shrugged again, "I guess not." "There you go." he said, "and it's not like you're her father or anything. You should let her decide who she wants to be with, and not tell them to stay away from her.." "It's just.. You talk like you know her really well! I've been her friend for 11 years! It's not like you know her better than me or anything! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have met her!" I said. "That's right. I'm sorry I don't know her as good as you do. I'm sorry I just met her today. Okay?" he said. "Hey, I'm not trying to steal her away from you, I just like her, okay?" he then said. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess you guys can decide whether you want to see each other or not.." I said and sighed. "Thanks, mann.. Can you forgive me for being an a?" he said. "If you can forgive me for being one?" I said. He grinned. "Sure," ...

When he had left I thought about the thing about Clara and Tom. I'd always known Clara. Well, at least since the age of 7, but it's hard to remember the time before Clara came. Anyway, I've just known everything about her and stuff. And it hit me that if they ended up dating and maybe even as a couple or something, Tom would get to know her in a way that I would never get to know her in. He'd kiss her, hug her (well, that I've done), and.. Well, you know.. Other stuff that couples do, that I don't want to mention. He was going to lay next to her at night (well, I've done that, too) and hug her and all that stuff.. I don't know if I envyed him? And if I did, it was definately wrong. You shouldn't envy your best friends boyfriend, (Well, _if _they got together.) should you? No, you shouldn't. If that was the case, you'd wish you were more than friends... But I don't know if I envyed him or what.. So: Problem unsolved..


	5. Chapter 5

**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love (Chapter 5)**

**Disclaimer: _.. Still _don't own Mcfly.. Surprisingly...**

_Hellow good people of the internet who wants to read this.. xD_

_Uhm.. I'm not home tomorrow, and this chapter is kinda short so I'll put one of two more up tonight.._

_Hope you like it! (: _

_/Maria_

* * *

**Clara's P.O.V.**

I woke up by the sound of my phone ringing. I reached for my phone and answered it while I had my eyes closed. Half-asleep I said, "Mhm?" "Clara? Hey, it's Tom." I opened my eyes and sat up. "Uh, hi.." I said. He hadn't called or messaged me since he got my number, I guess I was a bit worried about what he and Danny had talked about. "I'm sorry I didn't call or anything yesterday," he said, "Did I wake you up?" "No, I had to get up anyway," I lied. "Oh, okay.." he said. I pictured him smiling and started to smile myself. "So, how did it go with Danny?" I asked. "Fine, we're friends again.. And he said that we could see each other, if we wanted to." he answered. "That's good.." I said and tried to hide a yawn. "Yeah.. So you're still coming with us to the cinema tonight, right?" he asked. "Uh, if it's still okay with the other guys." I said. "Danny was fine with it, I guess the other guys are, too.." he said. "Oh, okay.. Well, then I'll see you tonight." I said. "Yeah, see you.." he said.

I layed back down in my bed and closed my eyes. It seemed like everything was going to be fine all though. I really liked Tom. Well, I guess that was kind of obvious now? I fell asleep and dreamt something weird about Tom. Just when we were about to kiss I woke up by the sound of something hitting my window. I sighed. "It had to disturb my kiss," I mumbled and got over by the window. I opened it and soon Danny was sitting in my windowsill. "Hey," he said. "Hey Danny," I answered. "Listen, I'm really sorry about everything that's happened and how I'd been to you," he said. "It's okay," I said and pulled him in to a hug. I let go of him but he didn't let go of me. I looked at him. "Uh, Danny?" I managed to say before he pushed his lips into mine. I kissed him back. I don't know why? Maybe it was a reflecs? He slowly seperated my lips with his tounge and I let him. Suddenly I realised what I was doing and pulled away from him.

"Danny? What the hell?" I said and sat down on my bed. "I'm sorry," he said and sat down next to me. What had we just done? I'd just kissed my best friend! Not that he was a bad kisser. Not at all. But that was just a part of Danny that I'd never imagined I should experience. And I felt bad about the fact that we had kissed. "I just wanted to do it before Tom did," he said. "What?" I said in an disbelieving tone and layed down to stare at the ceiling. "So do you want to fuck me before Tom does, too?" I said. "Why? Are you planning on fucking him?" he asked. "Danny! Seriously, why are you like this now?" I asked and got more and more confused. "I'm sorry. I'm just affraid that I'll lose you if you and Tom get together.." he said. "And you think it would help if you kissed me!?" I said. What was up with that boy!? "No, I'm sorry.. It's just.. I'm the one in the whole world who knows you best, right?" He said. I nodded. "So.. What happens when Tom comes in and starts to learn everything about you? Then he'll know you just as good as I do. And then there's all this couple-stuff.. He'll get to know all that about you, too.. How it's like to kiss you and all that.." he said. "But," I said, "First of all.. Tom hasn't known me since I was 7, and that fact is unchangeable.. He'll never take your place as my best friend, I just thought that you knew that.. And second of all.. A best friend shouldn't be wanting to know how it is to kiss his best friend.. I don't know what I should say?" I said. "Yeah, I'm sorry.. You're right.." he said. "You're damn right I am.." I said and sighed. "Danny, as my friend you should be glad, that I like someone who likes me back.." I said. "Did Tom tell you that?" he asked. "Tell me what?" "That he likes you.." "Uh, sort of.. Danny, would you please be happy for me?" "Yeah, sorry.." he said. "Think about it, when we get married, you can tell everyone, that you were the one who brought us together.." I said. "Married!?" he yelled and looked at me. I laughed, "It was a joke, Danny. Please go back to your normal self again and laugh with me." Well, at least he smiled. "Well, then I guess I'll see you tonight?" he said and walked to my window. I nodded. "And Clara..?" "Yes?" "Please don't tell Tom that I kissed you," he said. "If you don't tell him, that I kissed you back," I said and grinned a bit. "Of course," he smiled before he disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love.. (Chapter 6)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own McFly**

_Yup... Another one here (: ... _

* * *

**Danny's P.O.V.**

The silence on the way to the cinema was a bit awkward. It was really weird thinking about that kiss. It had been nice and well, she had kissed me back. But it was really complicated. She liked Tom and he liked her, and they were both my friends. I couldn't really figure my feelings for Clara out right now. The kiss had been nice, but I liked her as a friend and don't know if I wanted more. Sometimes I did. Sometimes I didn't. When I was done thinking about all this stuff, we were at the cinema. The other guys weren't here yet. "So here's were the awkward silence would continue" I thought to myself just before I saw Dougie on his way to us. "Hey!" I said, glad to be saved from the silence. "Hey," he smiled back and gave me a 'mann-hug' "This is my friend Clara," I said, and he said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Dougie.." We talked a bit before Tom and Harry arrived. It was weird seeing Tom and Clara together. Not that they were a couple yet, but just that annoying fact that they both liked each other. Even if they haven't told me, you could see it in the way they looked at each other and smiled. Well, the fact that Tom was here now, just made things worse. I had kissed the girl, he had a crush on. And even worse – I did it for that reason. What kind of a friend was I? The one who has a on/off crush on one of his friends and kisses her even though his other friend has a crush on her. Anyway, we got in and bought some popcorn and candy and whatever you might wanna buy before you go to the cinema, and finally we got our seats. I got to sit next to Clara. Tom sat next to her on the other side. Ironicly. I was just hopeing that they wouldn't kiss or something, I wasn't prepared to look at that yet. The whole thing would have been easier if they just didn't like each other. If everything was like it used to be. Just me and Clara alone, without her knowing Tom. And the other way around. Tom not knowing her.

**Claras P.O.V. **

Great. A seat between Danny and Tom. I guess you should be comfortable with sitting with your best friend on one side and your crush on the other side. But I didn't. The ones who felt comfortable with that, probably hadn't kissed their best friend either, so anyway. I had the feeling, that Danny had a problem with the thing about me and Tom – even though he said it was okay – so we just concentrated on the movie (which was – by the way – a liiiiittle bit difficult when you had Tom sitting next to you). Anyway, when the movie was over it had started to rain. "Arh, mann! Shitty weather!" Danny said and sighed. "Yeah, well.. We could go to the café?" Harry said and looked at us. Actually it was a café/bar-whatever-thing. Anyway, it was open at night, too. So that was were people used to be. "Nah, I think I'll skip," Tom said. I looked at him and he smiled a bit. "Why?" Dougie asked. "I'm just a bit tired," he answered. "But, dude.. You can't just go home.." Harry said. "No, really, it's fine.." Tom insisted. "Well, okay.. See ya then.." Dougie said and we all said goodbye before we went to the café/bar. I was wondering why Tom wanted to go home instead, I had been looking forward to talking a bit more to him, but I guess he didn't wanted to make Danny mad or something..

We got in to the pub but we didn't manage to be there for long, before my cell started ringing. I answered it. "Clara, it's Tom.." "Hey? Why did you go home?" I said. "I didn't go home.. Won't you meet me outside?" he said. "But? Why?" I asked. "I just want to be with you without all the others around, won't you come outside?" he said. "Oh.. Uh, sure.." I said. "Don't tell Danny," he said and hang up. I rushed to the door, but I got stopped by Dougie. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked me. "Uh, I'm not feeling very well, so I'll just go home.." I said. "Well, are you sure that you can go home by yourself then?" he asked. "Uh, it's fine.. I just need to get some sleep," I said. "Oh, okay.." he said. "If Danny asks, tell him I'm fine, okay?" I said. "Yeah, okay.." he said...

It had stopped raining when I got outside and I looked around for Tom. "Clara!" I heard his voice from the other side of the street. I smiled and walked over to him. "Hey," he smiled. I just smiled. "Remember you wanted to hear me play?" he said, I nodded. "Well, I know it's kinda late, but I can play something for you now? If you'll go with me home?" he said. I smiled. "Sure," "Sweet," he said and smiled. When we had walked for a little while I said, "Did you plan all this?" "What?" he said. "This 'I'm tired, go without me'-thing?" I said. He laughed, "No, it just came to me.." I laughed. "Danny just still seems a bit annoyed, even though he said it was okay," he said. I thought about the kiss. Forget it, Clara! Now! I nodded. "Yeah, he just needs to get used to it," I said. He smiled and said, "I wish he would.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love.. (Chapter 7)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly... Sorry**

_Oh... I like this chapter.. Hah.. Uhm.. Anyway, hope you like it, too ,_

* * *

(Still) **Clara's P.O.V.**

We came to Toms house and went inside. Luckily his parents weren't home, it would have been a bit awkward to meet them. Don't know why. His room wasn't that big, but nice and cosy anyway. He played a bit for me and I must admit that I really loved it. And wow that boy could sing! "You really have a great voice," I said. He smiled shyly, "Thanks," he said. Well, here was one of that moments where you were supposed to do something. Anything! Grab his hand. Kiss him. Whatever. Just something. Would it be too early to kiss him? Maybe. But I really wanted to now. "You know," he said and I got out of my nervous thoughts. I looked at him. "I.. I really like you.." he then said. He seemed more shy than ever now, which was a bit weird 'cause he had been kind of.. Cocky, earlier. But I liked the shy Tom, too. I smiled. "I like you, too.." I said. "I know we've almost just met each other and stuff, and that Danny probably wont like it, but I would, so.." he said really fast before he kissed me. His nervous and fast speaking made me really unprepared for this, but I managed to understand what had happened and kissed him back. It was really wonderful. It was different from kissing Danny, no offence to him, 'cause he was a good kisser, but Danny was my friend and Tom.. Well, let's just say that I liked him more and more.

I deepened the kiss by putting my arms around his neck and soon we were lying in his bed making out. I was busy kissing Tom, when my cell rang. I stopped the kissing and looked at my display. It was Danny. I rejected the call and continued kissing Tom. Danny could wait. What? I was kissing the most gorgeous guy here! He started to kiss my neck and I ran my hands through his hair. After some minutes of intensive kissing, Toms shirt was on the floor and my cell started ringing again. I quickly turned it off and let Tom crawl on top of me. His hands went in under my top as we continued to kiss and I let a little moan out. Maybe it seemed like we were rushing into things, but I really felt like I knew him well, and he was so cute.. I couldn't see any reasons – besides Danny – we shouldn't do this. I mean, it seemed like we both wanted to. I guess we were both a bit nervous about the situation, 'cause even though we both maybe wanted to go further than kissing and the kind of petting we were doing right now, we just kept doing that and didn't really go any further. Maybe 'cause of Danny? Maybe 'cause we hadn't known each other for that long after all. Anyway, the thing we had going on was quite nice. Tom had just started to pulled a bit of my top to get it off, when we heard a crash outside the window. Tom let go of my top and ran to the window to look. I followed him.

"Danny?" I said with a tone of disbelieve. Danny was lying in Toms backyard looking like the fall had hurt a bit. Tom opened the window. God, this was embarrasing! "Danny? What are you doing?" Tom asked. Danny got up from the ground and looked like he didn't know what to say. After a while he said, "So you were tired, huh? I can see that!" "What? Danny! Were you spying on us?" Tom said. I didn't say anything. I found one of Toms hoodies on the floor and put it on. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to be fing after knowing each other for TWO DAYS!" Danny yelled back at his defence. "I'm sorry. I thought that was OUR BUSINESS! Silly me." Tom yelled back. Danny sighed and gave me a disapointed look. I looked down. "Why are you here anyway?" Tom asked. "Oh, just 'cause I cared enough for Clara to go and look for her, when she wasn't home as she said she would be! I came to ask you for help, I even called you first. But I can see you found her all right." Danny said. I felt guilty for making Danny worried. I knew he had been. And even more when I hadn't answered the phone. "Why did you lie to me?" he asked. Don't know who he asked but it seemed like it was me. "Sorry, Danny. I knew you would react like this, and this wasn't supposed to happen, it just did." I said. "Okay, then just keep going, it looked like it was pretty hot up there before I interrupted you.." he said. "Like we're able to continue now," Tom mumbled. I grinned. "I can't believe you two!" Danny yelled at us. "I can't believe the way YOU are freaking out about this!" Tom yelled back. "Please, stop yelling!" I yelled at both of them. They both looked at me. "Obviouly, this whole thing is about me, so maybe I should just go.." I said and looked around for my shoes. Tom grabbed my arm. "Don't go, it's not your fault that Danny's jealous," he said. I sighed. "You guys are starting a band together, I shouldn't ruin it all for you." "You're not!..." he said, "Well, okay.. We all did something wrong here, I just still don't get the point! I like you. You like me. And because of that, Danny's mad at us" Tom said and looked down at Danny, who was still standing and watching us. "Why are you mad, again?" he asked him. "Well, uhm.. Uh.." Danny said. "If someone should be mad, it should be us. You were the one spying on us.." Tom said. "I didn't expect Clara to be up there, making out with you.." Danny said. "So what was your problem, again?" Tom said. "I.. I just think you're rushing into things. I mean, you've known each other for two days, and if I hadn't interrupted you would've.. Uh.. Well.." he said. "As much as I appreciate your concern, we know what we're doing and don't need you to watch us through the window." Tom said and sounded a bit annoyed. "I just don't get why you lied to me! I was worried about you, Clara!" Danny then said and looked at me. Right now I just wanted this situation to end. "I'm sorry, Danny. There's just some things in life, that you have to do, even though they're not that nice.." I said. Mostly 'cause I didn't really know what to say. "Like looking through your friends window, huh?" he said. "Like that," I said and couldn't help smiling. "Hey, not to be mean or anything, but now you know where Clara is and all that..." Tom started. "I'll go now, don't worry..." Danny said and tried to smile, but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

Danny was halfway out of the yard when Tom turned to look at me. "That was.. Awkward.." I said. He nodded and walked closer to me. I smiled at him as he layed his arms around my waist and kissed me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Danny leave. I think he saw us. While we kissed we walked closer to the bed again – and before that, Tom had drawed the curtains – and he helped me to get his hoodie off me again. My top landed on the floor, too, before we threw ourselves on his bed and started kissing again. His hands were all over me and it was really great. He kissed my neck and moved down to my collarbone. I couldn't help moaning a bit. Suddenly I could hear Dannys voice in my head saying, "I didn't expect you to be fing after knowing each other for TWO DAYS!" I guess he was a bit right. We had only known each other for two days. We should wait. But it felt so good! He started kissing the space between my belly-button and the top of my jeans while I played with his hair. Again, I couldn't help moaning. He unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them. "Uh, Tom?" I said and sat op on my albows. He looked up at me and I noticed how much I had messed his hair up, it looked really cute. "Yeah?" he said. "I.. I think we should wait." I said and tried to ignore the feeling inside me, which told me how much I wanted to do it anyway right know. "Yeah, you're probably right.." he said and slowly ran his finger around my belly-button in random cirkels. "You just had to do that, right?" I said and he grinned, "Yeah," I zipped and buttoned my pants again while I still tried to get rid of the stupid "I-wanna-f-him"-feeling. Tom rolled off me and now he was lying next to me on his back. "Maybe I should go home," I said and sighed. "Maybe you should stay," he answered. "I don't know.. I mean.." I started, "What? We can just talk.. Or sleep?" he said. "Well.." I said. I didn't know if I was able to keep that promise myself. "Don't you trust me?" he said and looked at me. I looked back at him and he smiled. Aww, that dimple! "Yeah, I do.." I said, "I just don't trust myself.." He laughed, "Well, then I'll keep an eye on you.. Just say that you'll stay here?" I gave in. "Okay, I'll stay." "Yay," he smiled and kissed me. God, he was amazing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love.. (Chapter 8)**

_Hey people! _

_Hope you like this and wanna review? (Please, please, people, please!?)_

_/Maria_

* * *

**Tom's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I looked right into Claras face. I smiled to myself. She was really beautiful. And it seemed like she was mine. I felt bad about the whole Danny-thing, but what the hell did he want me to do? No matter what, he would still hate me, and all I did was to follow my heart. He couldn't even tell me, why he was mad. Why did he have to mess everything up now? It all seemed great besides the fact that Danny was pissed off at me. I sighed and removed my gaze to the ceiling. I felt Clara move a bit and soon I could feel her staring at me. "Did you sleep well?" I asked her. "Fine, you?" "Fine, too.." Silence. I seemed like we were both thinking about what happened last night. Well, the thing about Danny. "I just don't get why he is so mad!" I exclaimed and hit my fist into the mattress. "I don't think he knows.." she said. I looked at her. "Well, then he should freaking shut up.." I said. I started to get mad at Danny again. Why did he make me feel guilty about this? I shouldn't. He was the one who was unreasonable here! "It's not fair that I'm feeling guilty about this!" I said. She moved all close to me and smiled. I smiled back and kissed her. I loved the feeling I got when I kissed her, and I loved the fact that I was allowed to kiss her. Well, at least she thought I was allowed to..

She had borrowed one of my T-shirts which was a bit too big for her, but it just made her look even greater. I was sure it would make her look even more great if I took it off. I moved from her mouth to her neck and let my hand ran down to her thighs. I moved half on top of her and let my other hand slip in under the T-shirt. She didn't seem like she was against the thing we did, 'cause she started to play with my hair in the back of my neck. I took off the T-shirt she had borrowed and she took mine off. The hand that before had been under her T-shirt moved to her back and started to open her bra while I kissed her from the neck to her mouth again.

"I thought you would keep and eye on me?" she smiled and moaned a bit 'cause of my other hand which was still down at the thighs-area. "I am," I said and grinned a bit. "Well, to keep me from starting this?" she said in between moans. "Nah, I forgot," I said and kissed her again. Technicly we had known each other for one more day now, and now I had got myself really into the mood. Well, she had, too, of course. "Why did we wait yesterday when we're doing this now anyway?" she said but continued to touch me different places. "Good question," I said and moaned when she hit a sensitive spot. 'Cause she had started doing those things I suddenly found, that the bra was very hard to open. "Let's just forget how long we've known each other right know, okay?" I said and started kissing her neck again while I slowly pulled a bit in her panties. She didn't protest. "I just really want you now," I whispered into her ear and moaned a bit again 'cause she had hit a spot again. I was just about to pull her panties down when I heard a short scream and my door slamming.

Clara sat up and our foreheads crashed. I rolled down next to her and looked at my door while holding my hand on my forehead where she had hit me. "Auch," I said and sat up, too. "What was that?" Clara said and sighed. "I have a feeling, but I don't know." I found my pants on the floor (I had been sleeping in boxers and T-shirt) 'cause I was affraid that it might be visible on certain parts of me what we had been doing. I quickly put them on and ran out into the hall. "Cassie!" I yelled. When I didn't get any answer I ran to her room and knocked on the door. Still no answer. I opened the door. She sat on her bed. "Were you just in my room?" I asked. She looked at me, standing in her doorway with all messed up hair, no T-shirt, and only halfway closed pants. "Uhm, yeah?" she said and blushed a bit. "Why did you just go in?" I said annoyed. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company.." she said and giggled. I sighed. "Well, I did.." "I could see that," she smiled. "Just knock from now on, okay?" I said and turned my back on her to go back to Clara. "Who is she?" she asked. "It's not in your business," I said. I had got a little grumpy after being disturbed. "Well, I think mom and dad think it's in their business.." she said and I could tell that she smirked. I turned around again. "You wouldn't dare.." I said and gave her a don't-you-tell-mom-or-dad-look. "What do I get for shutting up?" she said. "Shut up! I haven't got anything for you. I wont do anything to you, that's what you get for not telling.." I said. "Fine," she said. I didn't know if I could trust her, but had a feeling that I couldn't. But still, I had just been interrupted in something that had turned me very much on. I didn't want to spend more time talking about this, when I could spend time in my room with Clara. I went back to my room. "It was my sister," I said and dropped my pants again and threw myself on the bed in my boxers. Clara hadn't really moved since I had left the room.

"Now, where were we?" I said and kissed her. She smiled while we kissed and I pulled her all close to me. I felt her skin against my own and sighed. But it was a happy sigh. I moved my hands to her ass and started kissing her neck again when it knocked on the door. We quickly let go of each other and I rolled a bit away from her just in in time before the door was opened. I quickly noticed that it was visible on my certain part what we had been doing. I quickly pulled at bit of my duvet over my lower half so it wasn't that visible. "Mom! Uh, hi?" I said and tried to smiled. I noticed the fact that Clara was in underwear, too, and gave her some of my duvet to hide the nakedness under. My mom just looked really surprised at me. It wasn't that often that I brought a girl home, so this wasn't something she was used to. "Carrie said you had a friend that you wanted me to meet?" my mom said. "Uh, well.. I don't.. So it's fine if you just leave now.." I said and gave Cassie a very angry stare when she showed up behind my mom. "Well, it looks like it's someone I would have some interrest in meeting." mom said and looked at Clara. "I'm Toms mother, and you are?" she said to her. I sighed. "Uh, I'm Clara.. Toms.. Uh.. Friend?" she said and looked at me. I just nodded and smiled carefully. "Really? Well, if you're his friend, then what were you doing?" mom asked. I cleared my throat to make her stop asking, but she ignored it. "If that's the kind of thing you do with your friends, then I'll remember to knock next time Danny's here.." Carrie smirked. "Shut it!" I yelled and threw a pillow after her, which my mom catched instead. She had to mention Danny! Thanks. "Anyway, we'll talk about this later, Tom.." my mom said and closed the door when she left. "I'm freaking 18 years old, mom!" I yelled at the closed door.

"Sorry, she's nicer than she seemed right now," I said and smiled. "It's okay.. I know how they are.." she said. "I didn't know you were 18," she then said. "Oh, but.. I am, how old are you?" I said and for a second I got a bit nervous. "17," she said and grinned. "I actually think I knew that," I said and leaned in to kiss her. "Really? Why did you ask then?" she said and leaned in, too. Could this get any better? For a short time I actually forgot about all that crap with Danny. It was quite nice. I placed my hand on her thigh and was about to kiss her again when she said, "Maybe I should get home, before my mom gets nervous.. I mean, I'm a bit tired of her sometimes, but I owe her to know, that I'm not dead or anything," I didn't move my hand. "Well, can't you just call her then?" I said. I didn't want her to leave. "I could, but I think I need to get home, it has nothing to do with you, Tom," she said. "But, I thought we were having a great time here," I said and felt a bit disapointed. "We are, I just think that maybe we keep getting interrupted 'cause we're not supposed to be doing this yet." she said. "Hmm, maybe.." I said and moved my hand. "You're not mad about it, are you?" she said. "No no, it's fine.. We'll just wait," I said and sighed a bit. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm sure.." "Okay then," she got up and found her clothes on the floor. I smiled at her while she got dressed again. "So what are we now?" I asked her. "What do you mean?" she said while she zipped her pants. "I mean.. Are we a couple?" I said. "Uh, I don't know.. I mean, we have only known each other for three days-" "Three wonderful days," I added "-that's right.. But I think we should take it easy and just see where it takes us.. Just have some fun and stuff.." she said. "And does 'fun and stuff' include me being allowed to kiss you.. And stuff?" I smirked. "If you want to, then yeah," she smiled. "Okay, then I'm cool with that," I said.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I sat on my bed with my guitar working on a song. I had to get the feelings about all this Tom/Clara thing out of my head, so this was how I was supposed to move on. By writing this song. I hadn't managed to write much yet, 'cause everytime I thought about it I became angry and sad. I hated myself for this. A stone hit my window and my heart started beating faster. I opened my window and saw Clara looking up at me. "Clara?" "Can we please talk?" she said and gave me one of her sweet puppy-faces. "Okay," I said and let her crawl in. "I am so sorry about this, Danny, I didn't mean to go that far with Tom," she said and took my hand. "Uh," I just said. "It's not like I really wanted to, he just.. Sort of pushed me into it.." she continued. "He did WHAT?" I said and raised my voice. "Danny! It's okay, we didn't do anything.. I couldn't," she said and squeesed my hand a bit. She calmed me a bit down again. "I.. Uh.. Why?" I asked and looked into her eyes. "I thought you knew.. I don't love Tom.." she said and looked back into my eyes. "But?" I said but she cut me off "- I love you, Danny." I just stared at her. "W-what?" I said. "I love you." she repeated. "And not in like.. The best friend way." "Uh.." I just said. I couldn't really believe what she had just said. She grabbed my other hand and kissed me. This was really unexpected! I kissed her back and she started taking my shirt off. She pushed me down on the bed and took her own shirt off before she threw herself on the bed next to me. "Hey, why so fast?" I asked, but really didn't have anything against the way this was going. "Why not? I want you," she smiled and kissed me. "But what about Tom?" I managed to ask while she kissed my neck. "What about him? I don't love him.." She just said. "But? You've been spending so much time with him?" I said. "Just to find out, that I'm in love with you, Danny." she just said and I started kissing her collarbone. "Oh, Danny." she moaned...


	9. Chapter 9

**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love.. (Chapter 9)**

**Disclaimer:** **Do I have to say it?**

* * *

(Still)** Danny's P.O.V.**

"Danny? Danny!?" I opened my eyes and sat up. "What!?" I yelled back. "You got to get up, honey, we're going to aunt Cornelia today.." my mom called. I sighed and slammed my head back into the pillow. "What the hell was that?" I said to myself. "A dream?" I sighed again. It had felt so real. It had been too good to be true, that she would suddenly dumb Tom. I was a great friend, huh? But anyway, what was that dream supposed to mean? Maybe I had more than friendly feelings towards Clara. And that was why I was so mad at Tom and Clara. Well, it was mostly Tom. Well, it had looked pretty serious with Clara and Tom yesterday, maybe I should tell her about my feelings before it got too serious between her and Tom? But that wouldn't be fair to Tom?.. Honestly.. I cared a lot more about my friendship (and maybe more) with Clara than I didn't about Tom. A least at the moment I did. While I got dressed I looked out the window. I looked at Claras window. Suddenly I could see, that she was walking around in there. Should I tell her now? I opened the window and heard my moms voice from downstairs. "Danny! Don't go anywhere, we're leaving soon.." I sighed. "I'll be right back, mom!" I yelled back and hurried out the window, before she could answer and tell me to stay.

**Clara's P.O.V.**

I threw myself at my bed and sighed. So much had happened these past few days. These past two days to be exact. So much had changed. I was glad I had met Tom, but sad that things had turned out this way with me and Danny. I looked at the picture I had on my wall in a little gold frame. It was a picture of me and Danny. He had his arm around me and we were laughing. Can't remember who took the picture, but god I missed that now. The fact that Danny wasn't jealous, and that time we were just friends. I had always hated when people thought we were a couple. I had always been like, "Eww, are you kiddin' me!?" But now.. We had kissed! I had kissed my best friend. And not just an innocent kiss. I had had his tounge in my mouth! Next to the picture was the drawing that Danny had made for me. The one I had told Tom about... A stone hit my window and I sat up. I opened my window and a few seconds after, Danny sat in my windowsill. "Danny." I just said. I didn't know if I was mad at him. He had been acting very.. unusual. And he had been peeping on me and Tom. "Clara, I'm sorry.." he said. "You are?" I said and gave him a disbelieving look. "Well, I don't know.. I'm sorry about your part. Not sorry about Toms.." he said. "Danny! Don't be so harsh on him.. He's actually feeling bad about it all.." I said. "Hm, he should have thought about that before.." he said. I sighed. "Anyway, I came to tell you something.." he continued. "What?" I asked and looked at him. "Well.. I had this dream.. And I.. I realised something.." he said. "What is it, Danny?" I said. "Well, I think.. I'm in love with you.." he said. My jaw just dropped to the floor. "What?" I said and sat down on my bed. "I'm in love with you," he repeated. "But.. We're friends.. Why?" I said. I couldn't believe it. "I think it might be the reason, I'm so mad at Tom.." he said. "But.. I'm with Tom now, Danny." I said and didn't really know how to handle this situation. I had always swored to myself that that kind of thing would never happen to me and Danny. "But, I love you, Clara.." he said and looked at me with really sad eyes. "I love you, too, Danny.." I said. His face lightened up a bit. ".. But as a friend," I continued. His eyes went sad again. "I'm sorry.." I said. "But.. Do you love Tom?" he asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know.. I haven't known him for that long, but I think I could fall in love with him.." I said. "I care a lot about him.." "Well, maybe you should take a change with someone you've known for a long time then?" he said. "Danny.. I don't wanna ruin our friendship and what we have together.. But I just don't have those feelings for you.." I said and sighed. I could tell that it hurt him, just as it hurt me to say. "Okay then.." he just said and turned his head away. I had actually never seen him cry and I didn't want to see it now. I looked down. "I guess I'll have to accept the fact that you two are together.." he said and tried his best not reveal the fact that he was crying. "Danny, I am really sorry.. We just can't be together, I love you as a friend.." I tried. "It's okay.. Just promise that you won't tell Tom about this.." he just said and sniffled. "I promise.. But.. Danny.. Please don't be mad at me.." I said. He sniffled again and said, "It's not your fault.. It's just me.." I got up to comfort him but he shook me off and walked to my window again. "I'll just go home," he said and looked down 'cause he didn't wanted me to see his tears. I just watched him and he crawled out the window. In a few seconds he looked at me and I saw his eyes filled with tears and red from crying. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just say I'd be with him when I haven't got that kind of feelings for him. And besides, I had Tom.

The next couple of days I didn't really see anyone. Not even Tom. I was just feeling so down. I didn't even fight with my mom. I was too sad. How could this happen to me?.. Or us.. Why did I have to choose between Danny and Tom? I had known Danny for so long, I couldn't just throw our friendship away. But I didn't want to stop seeing Tom either. No matter what, things would never be the same between Danny and me. And that fact hurt so bad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love (Chapter 10)**

**Disclaimer:** It would be a surprise to you, if I owned McFly, right?

_So... Hello people! (: _

_Hope you like this, and please, please, please review?? big wet doggy eyes.._

_.. Oh, if you like pop/punk/rock check "The Dreams" out.. Haha, sorry, dunno why I had to mention them.. I went to their concert yesterday, they're really nice guys.. /thedreams , My neck hurts because of all the headbanging.. Argh.. XD Haha.. (They sing in danish, but .. Check 'em out anyway XD)_

_Anyway.. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Tom's P.O.V.**

I had got a call from Harry. We were going to practice in his basement, he had finally got permission from his parents. So now I was on my way to Harrys house. This just wouldn't be a very nice practice. I just knew. It was the first time since my fight with Danny that I was going to see him. I was hoping that we could ignore the whole thing about me and Danny, 'cause we really couldn't do the band if one of us left. Everyone in the band had a talent, and we couldn't afford to lose one. I didn't even know if Dougie and Harry knew anything about it. If they didn't notice anything today, maybe it was going the right way? Maybe we just had to ignore it?

"Hey Tom!" Harry smiled when I stepped into his basement. I quickly scanned the room. Danny wasn't here yet. Dougie sat on the floor trying to tune his bass. "Hey," I smiled and sat my guitarbag on the floor to unpack it. "Do you know where Danny is?" Dougie asked me. "Uhm.. No, I don't.." I said and tried to ignore the feeling of guilt I got, when he mentioned Danny. "Hm, he should be here by now.. You live further away from here than Danny does, maybe I should call him again?" Harry said. I pretended not to hear him and started tuning my guitar. "Tom." he said. I looked up at him, "What?" I said and sighed. "Do you think I should call him?" he asked me. I shrugged. Why did I have to answer this? "I don't know.." I just said. The door opened and Danny stepped inside. "There you are!" Harry said and smiled at Danny. He quickly looked at me with an emotionless stare and moved his gaze to Harry and smiled. I sighed and continued tuning my guitar. "Hey Doug," he said and Dougie looked up and smiled. "Tom," he said and I just nodded like I was really busy tuning the guitar, though I had already tuned it...

We played some songs – just covers, 'cause we hadn't made anyone ourself yet – and it actually went pretty good, even though me and Danny didn't really talk. We took a break and Harry and Dougie started talking while me and Danny didn't really say anything. Only when either Harry og Dougie said something to us. I guess we could ignore it enough to not talk about it, but we still couldn't talk to each other. "Sorry for asking, but what the hell is up with you two?" Dougie suddenly said while Harry was in the middle of a sentence. They both looked at me and then at Danny. I quickly looked at Danny and then down my shoes. "Nothing," I heard Danny say. "Are you sure mann? None of you are saying anything to each other, it's like you're mad at each other?" Dougie said. "We're just tired I guess," Danny said. I sighed. "Hm, whatever.." Dougie said and got up. I got up, too. "You said you had some songs, why don't we work on them?" "Uh, don't know.." I said. "Bring some next time," Harry said and got up, too. I nodded. "Want some cokes?" he said. We all nodded. "Come with me, Dougie." he said, and he and Dougie left the basement. Typical! Me and Danny alone. Silence.. "Soo.. You and Clara are together now?" Danny suddenly said. I shrugged. "Don't really now, kind of.. But.. On a loose basis.." I said. "Hm.." he said. "Hey mann, I'd wish you'd be OK with it.." I said. "Hm, yeah.. I'll just have to get used to it.." he said. I thought about what to say next. He just cleared his throat, maybe 'cause this silence was a bit awkward. "You know.." I started and he looked at me. "I think this thing.. The band.. Could be a great thing, so.. Maybe we should make peace?" I continued, and my heart began to beat a bit faster when I saw him thinking a bit about it before he said something, "You're right, at least it shouldn't ruin the band.. And we can't be enemies if we're in the same band, that would be stupid.." he said. I smiled a bit.

**Danny's P.O.V. **

I really didn't want to make up with Tom right now, but I knew he was right. We had to. For the band's sake. I guess I just had to get over Clara and go back to seeing her as a friend. But that really did seem hard at the moment. Especially when I knew that Tom had got her. Well, "kind of" at least. It felt like there had been this kind of a 'competition' between me and Tom, and Clara was the prize. The prize that Tom had won. I guess all of it was my own fault. If I hadn't told Tom to leave her alone and if I hadn't got that mad at them for being together, I would still have that great old friendship with Clara. Now I had ruined it all. I had fallen in love with my best friend, and kind of ruined our friendship – at least made it very weird at the moment – and I had been really mean towards Tom, too. I was an idiot. I noticed the way Toms face lightened a bit up and I felt bad for still being a bit mad at him. At least he couldn't help liking Clara, just as I couldn't either. So anyway, now me and Tom had made peace, at least a little. Deep down, I guess I was a bit glad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love.. (Chapter 11)**

**Disclaimer: I wish... **

_Enjoy! :D_

**

* * *

Clara's P.O.V.**

I still hadn't seen either Danny or Tom. I just didn't feel like being with anyone. Tom had called me to tell that him and Danny had made peace, but I remembered how it turned out last time they did that. My mom was worried about me, she was actually being nice to me. I hadn't told her about the whole Danny and Tom thing. She had been right about the thing with Danny, and I wasn't happy about letting her know that. She didn't know there was a Tom – and I didn't want her to know at the moment. I just told her I was feeling ill and didn't wanted to talk about it. She kept asking sometimes, but I didn't tell her anything – well, at least I didn't tell her anything about the real reason. My cell rang. "Hello?" I said as I kept drawing random circles on a paper in front of me. "Hey Clara, it's me.." Toms voice said. "Hey," I said and smiled. The only thing that could make me smile these days was Tom. "I've decided that we're going on our first official date tonight.." he said. I sighed, "It's nice of you, Tom, but I just don't feel like - ..." ".. - Ah ah! Don't say you won't go.." he said. "But.." I started, "No but! I'll come and pick you up around.. Let's say, 6? Okay?" he said. "Uh.." I just said. "Please, Clara.. I miss you.." he said. "Hmm, okay then.." I said and couldn't help smiling. "Great, see you then.. Promise to look forward to it!" he said. "I will.." I answered..

I heard my mom clear her throat and I looked up. "Hey," I said and continued to draw the random circles. "Who were you talking to?" she asked me. "Huh?" I said and looked at her. "On the phone.. You were talking to someone.." she said. "Oh.." I said, "J-just a friend.." "Okay, who?" she said and went into my room and sat down on my bed. "Does it matter?" I said and looked down at the paper with the many circles. "No, but what's wrong with us just talking?" she said. "Hm, then let's talk about something else.." I said. "But why? Are you hiding something from me?" she said and smiled. Great, Clara! Now she's not suspicious at all! "No?" I said in an not so convincing way. "Okay.. So who's this Tom?" she said. I sighed, "No one! It's just one of my friends.." "But why can't I ask then?" she said. Well, I guess I was quite busted now, huh? I didn't answer. "Is he cute?" she asked. Okay, enough curiosity from my mom now! "Mom!" I said. "What? Even if he's just a friend, he can be cute.. Right?" she said. I sighed again. "Hmm.. Well, he is.. But it's not the point.." I started. "Where do you know him from?" she asked before I had a chance to finish. ".. He's one of Danny's friends.." I said. "Oh," she said and smiled. "And enough asking about Tom for now.." I said. She laughed, "All right, I'll leave you alone for now.." "Thanks," I said and smiled as she left the room.

God! Moms!

The doorbell rang around 6. I hurried down the stairs to get the door 'cause I knew it was Tom, but my mom was already standing by the door with her hand on the doorhandle. "Mom! I'll get it!" I yelled and she turned around to look at me. "Look at you! All dressed up, what's going on?" she said and smiled. "Nothing, I'm not dressed up.." I said and stared at her hand on the doorhandle. "Oh, I just don't think it's that often I see you in a skirt.." she said and smiled. "So? I just felt like wearing one today.." I said. She just smiled. "Can I get the door, then?" I said. "Sure," she said and let go of the doorhandle, ".. But I want you to introduce me to him," she added as I gave her a "okay-you-can-go-now"-look. "Who?" I said and started getting a bit impatient. "Tom," she said and smiled before she left so I could open the door. I hated the way she knew what was going on right now. I opened the door and saw Tom standing outside. "Hi!" I said and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Wow, you look amazing.." he said. "Thanks, so do you.." I said and couldn't stop smiling. "So, ready to go?" he said. "Yeah, I just have to get my jacket." I said and hoped we could get out of the way without my mom meeting Tom. He nodded and I told him to wait outside while I got my jacket. Of course my mom was standing in the hall with my jacket and waiting for me. "Can I get my jacket?" I asked her. "Can I meet Tom?" she asked back. I sighed, "Yes, but not now.." "Then I'm afraid you can't have your jacket." she said. "Mom! Please, I'd like to have him for myself for a little while before you meet him.." I said. "I thought he was just a friend?" she said and smiled. "Just give me my jacket now, and maybe you get to meet him some day.." I just said but her gaze wasn't on me anymore. I turned my head to see what ever she was looking at and saw Tom halfway hiding behind the door, looking at us. "So, _that _is Tom?" my mom said and smiled at Tom. "Uh, hi?" Tom said and smiled. I quickly took my jacket from my mom and went to the door. "Come on, Tom.." I said and pushed him out the door. "Nice to meet you, Tom," I heard my mom say, before I closed the door and dragged Tom with me by the hand...

"Pizza? How original," I joked as we stopped by a pizzaria. "Sorry, I'm broke.." he said and found his wallet. "It's okay," I grinned. "But hey, you're lucky.. You can pick anything you want from that area.." he said and pointed on a area on the menu. I picked a pizza and we got them "to go" and went to the park which was just nearby. Tom opened his backpack – which he had brought – and pulled a blanket out. He unfolded it on the grass and we sat down on it. He had two beers in the backpack, too. He handed me one. "You like beer, right?" he said. I nodded and took it. He smiled and took a bite of a pizzaslice. When all the pizza was gone – and the two beers – we layed down next to each other on the blanket. "I'm sorry this wasn't exactly a thrilling date, but I'm kinda broke at the moment.." he said. "Are you kiddin'? This is better than being on some fancy restaurant or something.. And besides, as long as I'm with you, nothing can make the date bad.." I answered and kissed him. After a bit of kissing we just layed next to each other and watched the stars. "You know, this thing with us and Danny.. I think it's gonna be okay.." Tom said after a while. I sighed, "Well, I hope so.." I couldn't tell him about the fact that Danny was in love with me, and I was feeling so awfully bad about the fact that I wouldn't be with him. Not that I should.. I mean – you shouldn't fall in love with your best friend. Unless this would have been one of those situations you see in all those soap operas where both friends are hiding their feelings for the other person, and at the end they'll find out that they both are in love with each other, and they'll live happily ever after. But then again, who was I to complain? I mean, I was falling in love with this great guy – who wanted me, too. So why couldn't I just be happy about that?

"What are you thinking about?" Tom asked me as we had layed next to each other for a little while without saying anything. "Nothing.." I said, "And you?" ".. About how much I wanna kiss you," he said and grinned. "Really?" I smiled. "Yeah," he said and moved closer to me. "And you can't think about nothing.. You have to think about something.." he said. "You're right.. I'm thinking about how lucky I am.." I said. "Why are you lucky?" he asked and smiled his cute smile. ".. 'Cause this date is soon over?" I joked. He grinned, "Oh, really? So you don't like this date at all?" "No," I grinned. "Not even a little bit?" he said and started tickling me. "No," I grinned again. "I don't believe you." he grinned as he continued to tickle me. We ended up rolling around kissing in the grass. "I'd wish this night would never end," I whispered in his ear as we layed close next to each other in the grass. "Then don't let it.." he whispered back. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Let's spend the night together.." he said and took my hand. "What? Here?" I said. He grinned a bit, "If you want to?.. No, I meant by your or my house.." "Oh.." "We don't have to.. You know.." he said. "..I thought that was why you wanted to spend the night with me?" I said. "Do you think I'm that kinda guy?" he said and grinned, "I just wanna.. Be with you.. I mean.. Not sexually.. Or I mean.. Not that I would mind.. But if you don't want to, then..." "I get the point," I said and grinned a bit. "It would have sounded more romantic, if you had said that you just wanted to wake up with me in your arms.." I said. "I just wanna wake up with you in my arms," he said and grinned. "Oh, that's so romantic, Tom!" I said dramaticly and grinned. "So, you want to?" he said. "Of course.." I said and we started kissing again.

**Love it? Hate it? ... Review please?? (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eveybody's having fun to the sound of love.. (Chapter 12)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly... **

_'Ello everybody! _

_Here's another chapter.. , please tell me what you think!_

_I'm working on a new fic at the moment, it's kind of different, 'cause it's based on a real story.. _

_It's a Mcfly fic (: And... The real story is not Mcfly, but I just chanced the characters to Mcfly and yeah... Whatever XD _

_Anyway, enjoy this fic! :D_

_/Maria_

* * *

"Hey! You two!" We looked up and saw a man standing a bit away from us with a flashlight. Guess he was kind of a caretaker of the park or whatever. Anyway I would think he had better things to do than disturbing dates, but anyway.. There's actually a rule about people not being allowed to be in the park after a certain time at night, and that time was now. Tom quickly took the blanket and put it in his backpack. He helped me up and dragged me by the hand as he started to run. "Hey! Stop!" the man yelled and by that point I remembered why we weren't allowed to be in the park at this time. Suddenly water was coming out of the sprinklers from every where and pretty much maked sure that we got soaking wet.

We went to my place and as I saw, that there wasn't coming light from the livingroom, we walked in through the door instead of my window as I had prefered if my mom had been sitting in the livingroom. I got in some dry clothes and Tom got in some towels, 'cause he hadn't got any dry clothes. "Here, you can borrow these.." I said and threw a pair of boxershorts at him. "And who does they belong to?" he said and gave me a sceptical look while holding the boxers up in front of him. "They're mine.." i said and grinned. He kept looking at me with that sceptical look, "Aren't they a little too big?" he asked. "Yeah, a bit.." I grinned. "So they don't belong to some of your old boyfriends? .. Or Danny?" he said and looked at the boxers again. "No.." I said and started make my bed. "Okay," he said and grinned a bit. "I just use them to sleep in.." I said. "Hey, don't look.." he said, which made me turn my head as he dropped the towel. I quickly looked away again continued to make the bed. "I told you not to look!" he grinned. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't looking before you told me not to!" I said in my defense and grinned, too. "Hey, not bad.." I said, as I had finished making the bed and turned around to take a look at him and my boxers. He wasn't all fit but not that chubby either. Normal I'd say? But I really like it. He grinned and said, "I know! I'm so hot in your boxers!" I walked closer to him and gave him a kiss. "You are.." I said and kissed him again. I broke off the kiss 'cause I could hear someone outside my door. I didn't manage to think before I heard a quiet knock on the door. I looked at Tom and didn't know if he should hide or what. "Clara?" my mom said behind the door. I quickly ran to the door as I could see it slowly opening. "Hey mom, what's up?" I said and put my hand on the door so she would only open it halfway. "I just heard voices up here so I thought I would just see if it was you.." she said. Lame excuse! Who else would it be? I thought to myself. "Well, it is.." I said and tried to stand as close to the doorway as possible so maybe she wouldn't notice Tom. "I can see that.." she said and smiled a tired smile. "So, how did your date go?" she asked and yawned. "Mom, you're tired.. Why don't you just go to bed and then we'll talk tomorrow.." I said and smiled. "You're right.. I'll go to bed.. Sleep well, honey.." she said and kissed my cheek. ".. And nice to see you again, Tom," she said as did she that. He grinned a bit and looked from her to me and back. "Uh, you too.." he said. "Good night.." she smiled at us before she closed the door. I just stared at the door. Tom grinned. "Why are you always so mad at your mom? She's kinda cool.." he said and went over to hug me. "You think?" I said as I put my arms around him and my head on his shoulder. "Yeah, she didn't mind me sleeping here.." he said and kissed my neck. "You're right.. But maybe she'll wait with the whole 'and for how long have you known him!?'-thing 'till you're gone.." I said and sighed. "Maybe.." he just said. "I'm tired.. Can we go to bed?" I said and let out a little yawn. "Sure," he smiled, and I ran to the bed and threw myself at it. Seconds later Tom did the same and was lying next to me.

"So.. Did you like the date?" he said. "Well, I'd think the answer would be pretty obvious when you got invited home with me?" I said and smiled. "I invited myself home with you.." he said and grinned. "Anyway.. You're here.." I said and kissed him. "And thank god for that," he said and smiled before he kissed me again...


	13. Chapter 13

**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love (Chapter 13)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song.. And copyright to McFly for "Don't know why" .. (:**

_Yo people! XD ... Enjoy this , and please review.._

_/Maria_

* * *

**Tom's P.O.V.**

I got woken op by my annoying cellphone ringing. I quickly found it somewhere on the floor (which was a bit difficult when you've just got out of bed) and answered it. "It's Tom.." I mumbled and sat down on the bed, noticing Clara waking up 'caused by the noise me and the phone had maked. "Hey, just wanted to remind you that we're going to practice today at Harry's.." I heard Dougie's voice say. "Oh, yeah.." I said and yawned. ".. Did I wake you up?" he then asked and grinned a bit. "Yeah, you did.. Happy now?" I mumbled and went back in under the duvet next to Clara who was watching me with a tired gaze. "Yeah, sorry.." he said and grinned again. "Well, see ya later, Doug.." I said, "Yeah," he said, still grinning a bit, and hang up. I turned to Clara and smiled at her. "Good morning," I said. "Hi.." she smiled and kissed me. "What was that about?" she said when we had finished kissing. "Oh.. Uhm.. Dougie just wanted to remind me, that we're going to Harry's house to practice today.." I answered. "Oh, okay.. When?" she asked. I looked at the watch. "Crap! Soon actually.." I said and sighed. Before we could say anything else it knocked on the door. We both moved our gaze to the door as it slowly opened and Claras mom stepped halfway into the room. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?" she said and looked at us. "No. Mom." Clara said in an annoyed tone. "Oh, good.. Did you have a good night sleep?" she asked and looked at me. "Uhm, yeah.. Fine thanks.." I said and grinned a bit when she added, "If you did sleep?" "Mom! What do you want?" Clara said, obviously thinking her mom was embarrasing her. I just thought she was funny. "I just wanted to tell you, that I'm going to the hairdresser now, so you can be alone.." she said. "Okay, just go now.." Clara said as I tried not to start laughing. "Okay, I'll go.. See you, Tom.." she said and smiled at me. I nodded and smiled back. "My god! I'm sorry.. She's SO embarrasing sometimes!" Clara said when her mom was gone. "I think she's cool.." I said and grinned. "Yeah, but you're dumb.." Clara said and grinned as she crawled on top of me and started kissing me. After a while I was about to take her shirt off as I stopped myself and thought about the fact, that I was going to be a Harry's house in less than an hour. "The last thing I wanna do now is stop doing this, but I have to go.." I said and let go of her and sat up. "It's okay.. We have plenty of time some other day.." she said. "Come with me.." I said and looked at her. "I don't know.. You guys have to practice.. I don't wanna disturb you.." she said. "You wont! Please?" I said and looked at her with puppy-eyes. "I don't know.." she said. "You can just go talk to Angel or something, if it's too boring.." I continued. "Hmm.. Well, okay.." she said and sighed. "Thank you," I smiled.

Soon we were on our way to Harry's house. Well, after a quick breakfast of course, who can go without haven eaten first? Anyway.. We held hands all the way to Harry's house, but as we arrived we let go again.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

"Wonder if Tom forgot about it even though I called him?" Dougie said and looked at me. I shrugged. He took the piece of folded paper I had been holding in my hands and said, "What's that?" "Give me that back!" I said and reached out for the paper. "No, what is it?" he said and grinned. "I'll tell you later, just give it back now!" I said and pushed him down from his chair to get the paper back. "Is it a love letter?" he teased and laughed even more when I crawled on top of him to get the paper back. Just as we were having our "fight" on the floor, I heard Tom's laugh behind me but I didn't look up. "Just give it back to me now!" I said to Dougie. "Then you have to tell me what it is," Dougie said and smirked at me. "I will if you give it back to me.." I said. "Okay, okay.." he said and handed me the folded paper back. "Thanks," I said and sighed. "So what is it?" he said as we both sat up. "It's a song.." I said and turned around to see both Tom, Clara and Harry stare at us. "A song? That's great, let's hear.." Harry said and smiled. I just stared at Clara. I know I had accepted the fact that they were together now. Or.. I tried to.. But did he have to brag about it? "Hey," I said instead of answering Harry. "Hi.." Clara said and smiled carefully as she sat down on a random box. Tom smiled at me, too, and I smiled back, trying to ignore, that Clara was here 'cause of him and not me. "Danny?" Harry said. "What?" I said. "The song? Can we hear it?" he asked again. "Oh.. Uhm.. Yeah.." I said and gave Clara a quick look. She wasn't supposed to hear it just yet.. "Come on, Danny! We wanna hear!" Dougie started to yell and sounded like a little kid who had just entered a big toy store. "Okay, okay.." I said and cleared my throat while unfolding the paper and laying it in front of me. I took my guitar and looked nervously at Clara and then focused on the words on the paper. I started playing...

_One by one, drinks are gone_

_Do I have to stay?_

_Hate the sound of one more pound_

_As it rolls away_

_Why did I need your proof?_

_When I knew the truth_

_And I don't know why_

_I just let it slip by_

_Me all the time_

_I just wish you'd have tried_

_I don't want to know your game_

_Let alone her name_

_No matter what you say to me_

_We are not the same_

_Why do you make me cry?_

_Try to justify_

_Don't right your wrong with my mistakes_

_'Cause my head's held high_

_And I don't know why_

_I just let it slip by_

_Me all the time_

_I just wish you'd have tried_

_And I don't know why_

_I just let it slip by_

_Me all the time_

_I just wish you'd have tried_

_Dreams we have as kids all fade away_

_Now it's not the same_

_And I don't know why_

_I just let it slip by_

_Me all the time_

_I just wish you'd have tried_

_And I don't know why_

_I just let it slip by_

_Me all the time_

_I just wish you'd have tried_

When I had finished the song the other guys started clapping and whistling. I smiled but not for long. I noticed Clara getting up from her seat and leaving. My smile faded a bit. "What's with her?" Dougie said and stared at the door she had closed behind her. "Don't know, maybe she was bored.." Tom said. "Anyway, what's with you two?" Harry said and grinned a bit. I pretended not to care about the fact that the subject right now was "Clara and Tom" and smiled at the guys as I waited for Tom to answer..


	14. Chapter 14

**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love (Chapter 14)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mcfly.. sigh**

_Here's next chapter Alexis (: Hope you like it.. I uploaded it as fast as my pc would allow XD_

_/Maria_

* * *

**Clara's P.O.V.**

I went out the basementdoor and into the kitchen. I felt the tears floating down my cheeks. I couldn't control them. It was obvious what had been on Danny's mind when he wrote that song. Even though it wasn't my fault that he had fallen in love with me, I couldn't help feeling guilty. I doubted it was ever going to be the same between me and him. I hated that fact! "Clara?" I heard a female voice. I quickly dried my eyes in my sleeve and looked up at Angel. "Hi," I said and smiled at her while I sniffled and tried to control my voice. "What are you doing here? And.. Is there something wrong?" she said and came over to stand next to me. I got my voice under control again. "I'm just here to see the guys practice.." I said. "But why are you in here then?" she asked. "I just.. Uhm.. Got thirsty.." I said. She lifted her one eyebrow and looked like she didn't really believe me. "Okay, what can I get you then?" she asked and walked to the fridge. "Just water, please.." I said and sighed. Soon she had given me a glass of water and we stood in silence and looked at each other. "So.. You're here to see Danny, huh?" she said after a while. I shrugged. "Actually.. I'm not sure.." I said. "What do you mean?" she asked me. "I'm here with Tom.." I said and smiled a bit when I saw her eyebrows raise in surprise. She looked like she didn't know what to say, but then she said, "So you DO like him!" and grinned triumphly. I rolled my eyes at her, "I guess you could say that..."

A bit of time later.

"... And this morning when we woke up, Tom asked me to come with him today. So here I am, telling you all this.." I finished. I had told her almost everything (except the juicy details). About how Danny had acted, and about how he had told me that he had feelings for me, and how I liked Tom and well.. As I said almost everything. "That's..." she said and looked for the right word. "I know.." I said and sighed as I knew what she meant. "So... Tom slept at your house?" she said and smirked. I nodded. "So.. Did you.. You know.." she said and grinned. "Maybe.. Maybe not?" I said as I wanted to tease her. "Come on!" she said and pulled my arm. "I'm not telling.." I said and grinned. "So that means you did it.." she said and looked at me. "I didn't say.." I said. ".. So you didn't?" she said and smiled. "I didn't say either.." I said and smiled back. "Come on, Clara! I'm not telling anyone! I'm your friend.." she begged. "I know.. I just like to tease you.." I said and grinned. "Stupid!" she exclaimed and hit me softly on the arm. I grinned.

As we went back into the basement I tried not to look at Danny, but I noticed the other guys (as in Harry and Dougie) looking at me and grinning. "What's so funny?" I said and raised my eyebrow. "Nothing," Dougie said and smiled a innocent smile (which didn't really convince me, that nothing was up). "Guy-thing.." Tom said and smiled at me. I smiled back while trying to ignore Danny still. "Clara, can I speek to you?" he suddenly said and my heart skipped a few beats. Why now? I had just calmed myself down again. "Sure," I said and went to the kitchen again followed by Danny..

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I followed Clara out the kitchen and made sure that the door was closed before I turned to face her. "So, what's up?" she said and looked at me. I could tell it was hard for her to be that calm. "Well, I guess – since you're not stupid – that you could figure what the song was about.." I said. "And?" she said and gazed into my eyes. "I just wanted you to know.. It's not.. I don't know how to say it.. I just needed to get my feelings out.. It's not 'cause I don't understand that you like Tom or anything.." I said. She nodded. "I'm sorry about the whole thing, Danny, I am.. I'd wish things could be more simple, but aparantly they're not.." she said. "I just think that it'd be great, if you found yourself another girl and forgot about me.. 'Cause I'm happy about being with Tom.." "Easy for you to say.." I said and sighed. ".. But seriously.. What about.. Angel?" she said. "Angel!? She's Harry's sister!" I exclaimed. "Shh! Not so loud, Danny!" she hushed, "And besides, it didn't stop Tom that I was your best friend.." she continued. "Was? What do you mean with 'was'?.. You aren't anymore or what?" I said and frowned. She hesitated a bit. "Don't you think our relationship is a bit difficult right now?" she said. "That wasn't what I asked.." I just said. "I'll never forget all the things we've done together and that you were my best friend. But I'm not the one writing a song in which I sing, 'No matter what you say to me we're not the same', Danny!" she said. "Oh, you're right. Sorry.. But I'm longing to say 'I told you so' right now!" I yelled. "What do you mean?" she asked and raised her eyebrows but wasn't looking very pleased. "Just that I told you that Tom was gonna take you away from me.. And now.. He has.." I said and sighed. "As much as I like to talk about this – 'cause I do – I don't think it should be here in Harry's kitchen and I'm really too pissed off to continue this talk right now.." she said. I just nodded and went back into the basement.

All eyes were on me when I came back in. I figured they had heard the yelling through the door. I pretended like nothing had happened and sat back down at where I had been before. After a little while Clara came back in, too. As she came into the room, all eyes went to look at her instead of me, which I was fine with. Don't know if it was because I knew her this good, but I could tell from the face expression that she was pissed off. Even though she smiled and her face seemed normal really. She walked through the room heading in Tom's direction. I noticed her smile. She walked all close to Tom, who seemed really surprised, and dragged him down to her mouth by his collar. I just stared at them, as Clara started kissing him and he wasn't late to kiss back. I didn't know if I felt angry, hurt, or surprised. Harry and Dougie started whistling and whooping. I didn't say anything and I noticed that Angel was staring a them, too, with same expression as I had had. When they had finished kissing, she whispered something to Tom and said to the other guys, "See you, guys.." and then she left. Tom just grinned and looked after her with a goofy smile...


	15. Chapter 15

**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love (Chapter 15)**

**Disclaimer: Surprise! I don't own Mcfly.. **

_Oh no... Last written chapter! Now I have to continue with the writing of this.. Crap XD haha.. _

_Enjoy (: I hope I'll be able to write the next chapter fast.. (:_

_/Maria_

* * *

**Clara's P.O.V.**

I know I had promised Tom to be there with him, but I think he'd forgive me. I just couldn't be there anymore with Danny being there, too. I know it wasn't that nice done to Danny, to just kiss Tom like that in front of him, but I felt like I had to hurt him. Just as he did with his song. Even though he said it wasn't meant that way, I was hurt anyway..

**Tom's P.O.V.**

"Wow, Tom.." Dougie said and grinned. I grinned back at him, not knowing what to say. Suddenly I saw Danny's face, expressing nothing like the other guys' faces, which just expressed happiness and amusement. Danny's face expressed... Sadness? And.. Anger? When he saw that I was looking at him, he immediately changed expression and smiled at me. I frowed a bit but smiled back at him. "So, anyway.." I said and shook my head and told myself that there was something wrong with my eyes. ".. Wanna carry on?" I continued. The guys nodded...

_Half an hour later.._

"So, should we say that's it for today?" Harry said and got up from his drums. I nodded and so did Danny and Dougie. We decided to sit and chat a bit while having a beer. "I really liked that song of yours.." Harry said and looked at Danny. "Oh, well.. Thanks.. It's just something I wrote 'cause I was.. uh.. Bored.." Danny said. "Really? So it's not like it's about anything special?" Dougie asked and took a sip of his beer. Danny hesitated a bit. "Uhm.. Nope.." he then said and shook his head. "Sure?" Angel said. I had totally forgotten about her being here and grinned a bit. "What are you laughing at?" she said and frowned. "Sorry, nothing.. Just forgot about you being here.." I said. She stuck her tounge out at me and I grinned again. "So.. Anyway, sure, Danny?" she said and looked at Danny. "Huh?" he said. "Are you sure it's not about anthing special?.. Or anyone.." she said. "Uhh.. Positive.." he just said. "Why are you so interrested?" he asked us all. "It just.. Sounded really personal.." Harry said. "Oh, well, it's not.." Danny answered and shrugged. "Just the thing with 'dreams we have as kids..' and stuff.." Dougie said. "Well, would you stop going on about it? I said it's not about anyone or anything special.. It's not like it's about.." Danny said and hesitated. ".. Clara." Angel suddenly said not that loud but loud enough for everyone of us to hear. "W-what?" Danny said and looked at her. "Uhh.." Angel said. "Is it about Clara?" I asked before Angel could think of anything to say other than "Uhh..". Danny moved his gaze from Angel to me and as he did that his expression also changed from surprised to nervous. "Uhh.." Danny said. "Can you people say anything other than 'Uhh..' or what?" Dougie said and grinned but nobody grinned with him and soon he stopped again. "Is it?" I said and looked Danny in the eyes. He looked away when we got eyecontact. "No? I don't know why Angel says that?" Danny said and looked at Angel again. "Uh, I just remembered that I.. Uhm.. Have some homework to do.." she said and got up, "See ya, guys.." she quickly said. "See ya, sis.." Harry said before she disappeared out the door to the kitchen.

"Are you sure it's not about Clara?" I asked again. "I am! It's not about her.. Okay?!" Danny said and sighed. "Allright! Let's just change the subject.." Harry quickly said as he sensed an argument between me and Danny coming up. "So, Dougie, you've got a hot date tonight?" he said and looked at Dougie. "Uh.. What?" Dougie said and frowned at Harry, who quickly gave him a look which told him to play along. "Uh.. Oh right.. THAT hot date.." he said and grinned. ".. Actually.. I haven't.." he said. Harry gave him a 'Dude-What!?' look but Dougie continued, ".. But I do have a crush on someone.." Harry smiled relieved. ".. On who?" Danny said. I just snorted as I didn't know if I would believe it. "Uh.. Just this girl I've met.." Dougie said and seemed shy for a second. "Really?" Harry said, "So the one and only Dougie Poynter has got a crush on someone? That's rare!" he grinned. "Just shut it.." Dougie grinned. "So you want us to believe that you're actually having a crush on someone?" I said and snorted. "Well, I would like to shag her.." "Dougie! You're so unsensitive!" Harry exclaimed and played offended. We all laughed. But I couldn't stop thinking about Danny and that song. Was it about Clara? I mean. A lot of thing could match.. But if it was, then it meant, that he was in love with her..

After a while we all decided it was time to go home – except for Harry who was already home. I noticed Danny being busy with getting out the door before me so we wouldn't have to walk together. But I was just as quick as Danny and soon I had catched up with him. "Danny!" I yelled at his back but he kept walking. I ran till I reached him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, are you deaf?" I said and grinned. "No?" he said and snorted. "Hey man, what's wrong with you? I thought we were friends?" I said and felt a bit of anger in my stomach. "We are.." he just said. "Why don't you wanna walk with me then?" I said. "I forgot to wait for you.." he said. "Lame excuse.." I mumbled. He ignored it as he didn't know what else to say for an excuse. After some minutes of silence I cleared my throat and said, "I know I've already asked about this.. But tell me honestly.. Is the song about Clara?" "Dude! I've told you a million times! NO!" he said. "But I don't believe you.." I just said. "But.. Just leave me alone!" Danny yelled at me. "But why? I know this thing with me and Clara haven't been the best thing for our friendship, but I still wanna be your friend, so could you tell me what's wrong?!" I yelled back. "Nothing's wrong.." Danny said and looked away. I realised that he sniffled. I grabbed his shoulder and stopped. "Hey, stop man.. I start to believe you less and less when you're acting this way!" I said. He still wasn't looking at me. "Are you crying?" I asked with disbelieve in my voice. "No.." he said but I could clearly hear that he was. "Okay, now we gotta stop this!" I said and put a hand on each of his shoulders, he was still looking down.

"Pull yourself together, Dan, and then tell me what the hell is going on.." I said and sighed. He sniffled and then dried his eyes in his sleeve while still looking down so I couldn't see his face. Then he sighed and looked up a me. His eyes were a bit red from crying. I let go of his shoulders while I kept looking him in the eyes. "So, let me make a wild guess.. This is about Clara.." I then said. He didn't answer, just sniffled. I took it as a yes. "So what is it? Is it because I'm with her? I told you, Dan, I'm not gonna take her away from you.." I continued and felt like I was talking to a little child who had just got leaved by his mom in the kindergarten. He shook his head. "It's not that, or.. I don't know!" he said. "Then freaking tell me!" I yelled and got very annoyed by this. "It's not a quiz, goddamnit, Danny!" I yelled and sighed. "Do you have feelings for Clara?" I then asked when I had got my voice under control again. "Uhh.." he said and I saw a tear sliding down his cheek. Again, I took it as a yes. ".. So the song's about her.." I said. He didn't say anything, but he didn't protest either and I started taking that as a yes. "But, Dan.. You can't have feelings for her.. She's your friend.. Best friend indeed.. And.. She's with me.. I'm sorry, but you have to understand that.. And.. And get over it.." I said. For the first time in a while Danny said something, "Yeah yeah.. I know.. It's just hard to see you with her when.." he stopped. I nodded "I can imagine.. But.. Please don't ruin this for me, dude, I really like her.." I said. "I know you do.." he said. "Yeah.. And she likes me.. It seems.." I continued. He nodded. "So.. Could you.. Like.. Forget your feelings for her?" I said and knew it sounded stupid.

"I freaking don't know!" he said. I got annoyed and raised my voice a bit, "But she doesn't like you that way, so why don't you just forget it!?" "You don't know.." he mumbled. "What did you just say?" I said. "I said, that you don't know if she does.." he repeated and looked at me with a kind of an angry look. "And what's that supposed to mean?" I snorted. "Nothing.. Forget it.." he said and sighed. "No, tell me.. What is it?" I pushed. "I doesn't matter.." he said. "She's my girlfriend, it matters to me!" I yelled and got angry. "Girlfriend? That wasn't what you said the other day.." "Jeez, Danny, does it matter? Just freaking tell me what is it!" I yelled. "She kissed me!" Danny yelled back, realising what he had just said and looked shocked at me. "W-what did you say?" I said with shaky voice. "Uhm.. Nothing.." he said in a lame try to fix this. "She kissed you?" I repeated after chewing on the words. "Uh.. I-I.. Sort of.. Kissed her.. And.. Uh.. She kissed me back.." he said. I felt a lump forming in my throat. "And.. When did this happen?" I asked. "Uh.. Can't remember.. " he said. "Before or after I met her?" I asked coldly. "Uhm.. A-after?" he said and looked at me with worry in his eyes. ".. And why again would you kiss her?" I said and tried to stay calm. ".. When she was your best friend and you KNEW I LIKED HER!?" Okay, I didn't really manage to stay calm. "I told you to keep your hands off!?" he defended himself. "Yeah but you didn't tell me that you liked her!?" I yelled back. "I didn't know then!" he yelled. "Well, then it's just too bad!" I fired back. "Just like it's just too bad, that I kissed her and she kissed me back, right!?" he yelled. I didn't have anything left to yell at that point. I just sighed as I realised my heart beating very fast from the anger the fight had caused. "Well, thanks a lot, man.." I just said and started walking again. Danny stayed where I left him and looked after me, not knowing what to do..


	16. Chapter 16

_So .... This has been suuuuuuuch a long time! I'm not even sure that anyone can remember this story anymore? .. And I'm really sorry, that it has taken me so long! Really.. I've just had a major writers block, and been busy with school and life.. And stuff.. But now I've written some more chapters and hope that I'll figure an ending out soon.. But I've still got a couple more chapters up my sleeve.. Hehe.. Anyway, here's chapter 16, I hope someone will still read it, and tell me if it sucks or if you hate me or anything.. Tell me if I should post some more or what? (:_

_//Maria_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 16

(Still) **Tom's P.O.V.**

When I came home I just walked straight to my room and slammed the door. I threw myself on the bed at burried my head in my pillow. How the hell did things suddenly turn from great to really bad? An hour ago I had been really happy and everything seemed great. And now.. Everything sucked. Why would Danny suddenly go and kiss Clara? And why the hell would she kiss him back? She really gave me the idea that she liked me. I really didn't understand it.

**Clara's P.O.V.**

I really was falling in love with Tom I think. Cause I couldn't stop thinking about him. So I had decided, that I would give him an unexpected visit, as I heard from Angel, that the guys had gone home. So now I was standing outside Tom's frontdoor. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Don't know why I was nervous. A few seconds later the door opened and I saw Tom's mom standing in the doorway. Her eyebrows went a bit up in surprise when she saw me. "Well, hello Clara.." she said and smiled. "Hello Mrs. Fletcher.." I smiled back. "Is Tom home?" I asked. "Uh, yeah.. I think he's in his room.." she said and let me in. "It's right upstairs.." she said and pointed at the stairs. "Thanks," I smiled and went up the stairs. I slowly opened the door to Tom's room as I wanted to surprise him. I saw him lying in his bed with his head burried in his pillow. I didn't say anything I just shut the door quietly behind me. Suddenly I could hear that he was crying. "Tom?" I said and went over to the bed. He stopped crying and sat up. He looked at me and sniffled as his eyebrows went up in surprise, just like his mom. "Clara? What the hell are you doing here?" he said in a rough tone. I didn't understand why he talked to me like this suddenly. "Uh, visiting you? What's wrong?" I asked and frowned. "What's not wrong?" he said. "What do you mean?" I said and still didn't understand anything. "Why do you keep acting? I thought you liked me!" he said and looked at me with red eyes. "Acting? What the hell? I do like you, Tom!" I said. "Oh really?!" he yelled. "Yeah, really!?" I yelled back without even knowing why we were fighting. "So you haven't got anything to tell me?" he said. "No? What the hell are you talking about, Tom?" I said. "Great.. I really liked you until I found out you were a liar.." he said. "Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him, "I honestly don't know what you are talking about!? I do like you, Tom! Why did you think I would come over here?" "Why the hell would you go and kiss Danny then!?" he yelled at me. "Kiss Danny? Who told you what?" I said even though I knew it could only be Danny. "Why don't you just answer my question?" he said and looked at me with coldness and disapointment in his eyes. "I.. I didn't kiss him.. He kissed me.." I said. "You kissed him back!" he yelled. "I'm sorry! I don't know why I did it! It was just.. A reflects or something.. Believe me, Tom.." I said and felt the tears in my eyes. He just snorted. "I don't think I've got anything left to say to you other than I think you should leave.." he said. "What!? Don't you believe me? I like YOU, not Danny!" I yelled. "I just have to be alone right now, so would you please just go?" he said. "But, Tom.. I.." I started. "Please, go.." he just said. "Fine.." I said and left..

I couldn't believe this! Why the hell would Danny go and tell Tom that we had kissed, when he promised not to? And when he knew that it didn't matter to me, as I was in love with Tom and not Danny. He was so selfish telling Tom just because we had had a fight! When I got to my room, Danny sat on my bed. "What are you doing here?" I said and dried my eyes in my sleeve. "I wanna talk to you.." he said and gave me puppy eyes. "I hate you, Danny!" I yelled at him. He looked surprised. Just as surprised that I was myself. "Why the hell did you tell Tom about our kiss!?" I said. "I'm sorry.. He was being so mean! He deserved it!" he said. "Deserved it? Did I deserve it? I'm sorry I'm not in love with you... It's not my fault! What do you want me to do about it?" I said. He pulled his shoulders. "I.. I don't know.." he said. I didn't say anything. The thought that Tom maybe wouldn't forgive me, started to move about in my head. I felt the fear spreading from my stomach out to the rest of my body. I was one big confusing medley of feelings. Angry, sad, scared, confused. "What if he's never going to talk to me again?" I said as I couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they started running down my cheeks. "Then he's a jerk, no one could stay mad at you." He said and put his arm around me as I sat down beside him. "I've been a jerk, I'm sorry, Clara.." He said and gave me a hug. "We've all been jerks.." I said and returned the hug. "Can you forgive me?" he said after a couple of minutes in silence. "Yeah, I can't stand losing you, too.." I said. He let out a relieved sigh. "So we're good?" he said. I nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

_Yay! Not everyone forgot about me and my story.. :D :D So this one's dedicated to Alexis Gage! _

_/Maria_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 17**_

Two weeks had passed and I still hadn't talked to Tom. Not that I hadn't tried calling him, he just didn't pick up. Danny was being really nice about it, even though Tom hadn't talked to him either for two weeks, which also resulted in bandpractise without Tom 'cause he wouldn't talk to Danny. I didn't know what to do about it all; I just walked around in a blurred boble of sadness. My mom had noticed, too, and soon figured out that it had something to do with Tom, but I didn't tell her what it was. It hurt too much as it was my entire fault. I was just out on a walk with Angel because my mom had demanded that I got outside to "enjoy the weather" – like I could enjoy anything at this moment – when I spotted a very familiar guy a couple of meters from where we were on the other side of the road. My body froze as I stared at Tom's back. "What is it?" Angel asked me, when I stopped. She soon followed my gaze over the road to Tom's back. "Is that Tom?" she asked. I nodded while I sank the lump that started to form in my throat. "Here's your chance to talk to him," she said and started dragging me across the road towards where Tom was standing. I didn't protest. I couldn't. All my brain was thinking about was what I should say to him. We where now only 6 feet from Tom. 3 feet. 1 feet. "Tom?" I heard Angel say. He turned around and looked at us. I could see, that he didn't know what to do.

**Tom's P.O.V.**

I was surprised to suddenly see Clara again. I'd tried to forget the whole thing the past two weeks without any kind of succed though. She was even more beautiful than I remembered her. It hurt to see her, but at the same time I felt happy. I just stared at her and Angel, waiting for something to happen. "Tom… Can we please talk?" Clara said as she caught my eyes. "Umm.." I just said, I didn't know what to do or what to say. I didn't know if I could forgive her, but I knew I couldn't forget her. "I.. I don't know.." I said. Something made me turn my back and walk away. "Wait, Tom!" I heard Clara's voice behind me and felt her pulling my arm. Her touch sent a shock through my body and I stopped. "I'm really really sorry, Tom! I don't know what to do to prove that to you." She said, and I turned around to face her again. She looked really sad. "I don't know either." I said. Truth. "Well, can't we work it out?" she then said. I avoided eyecontact because I knew it would get me to forgive her at once – or at least tell her I'd forgiven her. "I don't know, Clara.. I don't know if I can forgive you.." I said. I honestly didn't want to have this conversation in the middle of the street, but what choice did I have? "But.. I don't know what to do without you!" she said. She looked like she really meant it. "Well, you have Danny, don't you?" "Yes, as my friend! You're the one I want to be with. Isn't it clear, when you can see, that I'm not together with Danny even though you and I aren't together anymore?" she said. I shrugged. "I guess.." I just said. She grabbed my hand and caught my eyes. "Tom?" she said. Why did she have to look so damn innocent!? "What?" I said. "Please try to forgive me?" she said. That was why I had avoided the calls. I couldn't stand my ground in this situation. "I guess I could try…" I then said. Her face lit up and she said: "Really?!" I nodded and gave her a little smile. After all I did want her back. She squeeled and threw herself at me. She hugged me hard and kissed my cheek. I hugged her back and closed my eyes. I had missed her.

**Clara's P.O.V.**

As I hugged Tom I suddenly saw Danny coming towards us. He was too far away to reconignise us plus he looked down. Don't know how I knew it was him. "Tom, we need to talk this through. Wanna go back to my place?" I said as I let go of him. He nodded. I hugged Angel and whispered in her ear: "Danny's coming at us, could you please talk to him?" she nodded and smiled at me as I headed home with Tom following me…

**Danny's P.O.V.**

"Hey Danny, what's up?" I heard a voice say eagerly. I removed my gaze from the ground to the person who was talking to me. It was Angel. "Oh, hey Angel!" I said and gave her a smile. "What's up?" she said again. "Not much, how 'bout you?" I said. "Same," she just said and shot me a smile. "Can I join you for a chat then?" she asked me. This was a bit weird. "Uhm, sure," I just said trying to figure out what this was about, we hadn't really talked that much ever before actually. We went further down the street and into the café where she worked. We got ourselves something to drink and sat down at one of the tables. "So.. I've heard all that about you and Clara and Tom.." she said after some seconds of silence. So, that's what she wanted to talk about. "Yeah, some story, huh?" I said, I didn't know what to say about it. She nodded, "Yeah.. But I think she and Tom is making up." "You think?" I said and frowned. "Uh-huh.." she said and took a sip of her soda. "Guess that's good," I said. She shrugged, "Not for you.." "Well, she's my best friend. It'd be stupid. And she doesn't want me.." I said. It hurt to say it out loud. I guess she could tell 'cause she looked at me in a different way now. "I'm sorry.." she said. "I'll be okay," I said and shot her a brave smile. I knew I'd be okay with it someday, but at the time I didn't know if it would be tomorrow or in 3 years.

**Clara's P.O.V.**

We got home to my place and luckily my mom wasn't home. I didn't want to explain Tom's presence right now. We got up to my room and sat down on my bed. Awkward silence appeared. "Well, I guess I should explain myself now, huh?" I said and shot a smile at him to loosen up the atmosphere. He smiled a bit, waiting. "Well.. Okay.. The kiss.." I started. He frowned, and I got worried that he'd be mad at me again. I studdered a bit. "Uhm.. Well.. It was the day after I met you, and I was in my room when Danny came up to my room to apologize for his behavior. And then we hugged, and he didn't let go of me when I did, and then he kissed me. And well.. I kissed him back without thinking about it, but then I realized that it was Danny I was kissing and then I broke of the kiss and asked him what the hell he was doing.. So, there.. It wasn't a big deal.." I said. His frown didn't disappear, but he did look a bit less angry now. "So why did he kiss you? Did he tell you that?" Tom asked. That was actually the first thing he said since we'd gotten here. "He.. Uhm.. He just said that he was scared that you would steal me away from you if we got together, and that you would get to know me in another way that he'd never get to.." "Hmm.." he just said. "Tom, please.. This was most of all just a big mistake and a misunderstanding.." I started. "Yeah, yeah.. I know.. I'm glad you're honest," He broke me of. "I judged you too quickly, I didn't hear your version of the story.. I'm sorry," he continued. I hugged him hard. "I've missed you so much!" I said. "I've missed you, too.." he answered…


	18. Chapter 18

_'Ellow! So, this chapter is a bit short.. Sorry 'bout that.. I had to cut some things out of this version to make it suitable for being published.. *ahem* Haha... Anyway... Enjoy, and please review! :D _

_//Maria_

* * *

**_Chapter 18_ **

**Clara's P.O.V.**

Later that night Angel came to visit me.

"Hey, I'm sorry I left you with Danny.." I said as I opened the door to my room and let her in. "It's okay, he's a great guy when you get to talk to him actually," she said and smiled. "Oh.." I just said, surprised of her answer. " – And he's quite fit, too.." she said with a grin and threw herself at my bed. I just stared at her. "What? Well, I guess.." I said disbelieving. She laughed a bit at my face. "You should really score him! It could be great!" I then said after a while. "What? I was just joking! It's your best friend. It's Danny!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, but I'd be fine with it.. It'd take his mind of me. You're much better for him, too." I said and grinned. "But.. It's Danny.." she said again. "Well.. You said yourself, that he's fit.." I argued. "Yeah, but.." she started, "You don't think so?" I broke her off. "Well, Yeah, he is, but.." she started again, "No but!" I broke her off again. "I don't know him that well, and besides.. I don't wanna score him just so he can forget about you.." she said. "I know, it'd be wrong.. But if you like him, then you're more than welcome to go for it.." I said with a grin. "Yeah yeah, okay.." she said and grinned..

**Tom's P.O.V.**

_Two weeks later.._

I was glad, that things were fine between me and Clara again. She had gotten the weird idea of getting Danny and Angel together, not that it was a bad idea, but she was really determined on that idea. We were at my house and my mom, dad, and sister where all at some familiy birthday party which I had escaped by acting sick. So I had invited Clara over for some pizza and now we sat in my room after having washed the dishes. "So, still determined on the Danny + Angel thing?" I asked her with a grin. She nodded and said, "Yeah, I just know that they'd make a great couple.." I laughed, "I don't know if Harry would like the idea of those two going out together though," I said. She shrugged, "That his problem.." I grinned again, "Yeah, that's right." I leaned in to kiss her, and our lips locked. "Can I ask you something?" she said. "Sure," I smiled. "Have you ever.. You know.. Done it?" she then said. I didn't see that one coming. I thought about my few other girlfriends before Clara. "Uhm, well.. Yeah, a couple of time with my last girlfriend.." I said. Somehow it felt like it was a bad thing. "Oh.." she said, "When did you date her?" "It's about a year ago or something," I said. She seemed relieved about that fact. "How 'bout you?" I asked her. She hesitated a bit before she said: "No.." She seemed embarrassed. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Well, you're actually my first real boyfriend," she said. "Really??" I didn't really believe, that such a beautiful girl could go 17 years without a boyfriend. She shook her head. "I mean, I've kissed a couple of guys and that stuff, but never more.. I had never really felt about anyone the way I feel about you.." she said. I couldn't help smiling. "I think that's cute. I'm honered to be your first boyfriend," I smiled. "It's not funny, I feel so.. Unexperienced.." she said and looked down. "Oh, don't.." I said and put my hand on her lap. "But how was your latest girlfriend? Was she nice? Why did you break up?" she asked. I didn't wanna think about it, but I was ready to do a lot of things for Clara, including thinking about unpleasant things. "She was nice, yeah.. 'Till she cheated on me.." I said. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Clara said and looked at me like I was a little kid that had just fallen off my bike. I smiled a bit, "It's okay.. Now I have you.." She smiled at me and looked like she was going to protest, so I broke her off: "I'll tell you a secret: The couple of times we did it wasn't that great really, I mean.. It was okay, but nothing special.." It seemed to cheer her up for a moment, but then she said: "What if it isn't that good either.. I mean.. With us.." "I do like you more than I ever liked her.. So I wouldn't be worried," I said and smiled at her. "How is it?" she said after a couple of seconds of silence. ".. It's really weird at first, and well.. I bet it'd be great.. With you, I mean.." I said, trying not to reveal that I'd thought the situation, me and her, through a lot of times. She grinned a bit, "You think?" she said. I smiled, "I know it would.." "Wanna make sure?" she said and leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in, too, to get to the kiss faster. Soon I opened my mouth and begged for entrance and she opened her mouth, too, letting my tongue find hers.

_15 minutes later …_

After a couple of minutes of silence and breath-catching I said: "Well, that confirms my claim that it'd be great with you.. No, it wasn't great.. It was a-ma-zing!" She grinned and snuggled her face into my neck. "It was.." she said. My eyelids started getting heavier as I felt myself being more and more distant. Soon everything turned black.


	19. Chapter 19

__

Oiiii! XD .. Another chap! Yay! .. Haha, well.. I'm surprised I managed to write another one today, as I promised.. So, thanks to all reviewers and readers! I appriciate it! :D Enjoy!! :D

/Maria

P.S. I'm sorry for the shortness! But it's better than nothing, right? (:

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

**Clara's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I kind of forgot where I was for a second. Then I heard Tom snoring and remembered. I noticed the sun behind the curtains and figured it was morning. I noticed my clothes on the floor and remembered that I was still naked. I thought about the night before. I'd lost my virginity to Tom. I looked over at him and smiled as he just kept being in his own little dream world. He was so amazing, and I was glad that my first time had been with him. I heard someone pass Toms door out in the hallway and thought about how embarrasing it would be if his parents or Carrie walked in on us. I quietly got out of the bed and got dressed so I wouldn't get caught naked in his bed. I got back to the bed and sat down on it. I was kind of boring when he wasn't awake but at the same time I didn't want to wake him up. He looked so cute when he was asleep.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I crawled through the hedge and walked through the backyard. My shoes were all wet from the mist of the grass. I threw a stone at Clara's window, but nothing happened. I climbed to her window and looked inside. Her room was empty. She was probably at Tom's. Even though I had to get used to the thought, it still annoyed me. I decided that I didn't want to spend my day alone so I called Harry. A few minutes later I was on my way to Harry's.

**Tom's P.O.V.**

Clara sat next to me in bed, when I woke up. "Good morning," I smiled at her. She smiled back. I sat up and gave her a hug. The thought of last night made me smile. "Tom? Are you up, honey?" my mom called on the other side of my door. I glanced at my boxers on the floor. I hurried up to get my boxers on. "Just a second, mom!" I yelled. I noticed the condom at the floor, too, and managed to throw it out just in time for me to see my mom opening my door. I sat back down on my bed. "What's up, mom?" I said and shot a smile at her. "Clara? When did you get here?" my mom said. "Uhh…" she said and glanced at me. "Uhm, she came over last night to nurse me." I said as I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to be ill. "Oh, okay. Very nice of you, Clara." My mom said and smiled at Clara. "No problem," she smiled back. "Are you feeling better today, Tom?" my mom asked me. I nodded, "much better," I said. "That's good, sounds like Clara took good care of you," she said and smiled. I saw Clara giggling and noticed just now what my mom had said, I tried not to laugh. "Yeah, she did," I said and grinned at Clara. "Mhmm, you two want breakfast?" mom asked us then. "Sure," I grinned.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

"Hey, thanks for hanging with me today, mate," I said to Harry as my team made a goal in the soccer game we were playing on Harry's playstation. "No problem, I like hanging out with people dumber than me. Makes me feel wise," he said with a grin. "Oi! Shut it Judd! Who's kicking our ass in soccer right now?" I fired back. "Not you!" he said as his team stole the ball from my team. It knocked on the door, and Angel entered Harry's room. "Hey," she said and I looked up just as Harry's team made a goal because of my inattentiveness. "Ha!" he yelled at me. "Oi! That was unfair!" I protested. "Oh, it isn't my fault that you'd rather look at my sister than keep your goal," he just said. Angel laughed and said, "Am I disturbing?" "Actually, you are… Because Dan and I are playing and – " Harry said but was broke off by me saying: "No, it's okay." Harry looked at me, but then shrugged and made another goal, as I scooted over to make room for Angel. "I'm telling you, mate, _I'm _kicking _your_ ass!" Harry grinned. "Only because I'm nice to your sister," I said as I made my team steal the ball from Harry's and score. "Ha!" I grinned. A couple of minutes later I had won the game and Harry were sulking. "I'm gonna grab a beer…" he said and leaved me and Angel alone. "So, you and Tom still aren't talking?" she said. I shrugged, "no, don't think so, guess he's still pissed at me, why?" "Just 'cause you guys haven't practised with him for a while, it's a shame, and now that he's made up with Clara, I think he should forgive you, too," she said. I shrugged again, "I guess, but I guess it's different, Tom's not in love with me, you know?" I said and grinned a bit. She grinned a bit, too, "Guess not, but you're okay with the whole thing now, or?" she asked. "I don't know, I mean. Not really, but there's other girls," I said and smiled a bit. "You're right about that," she smiled. Harry came back with a beer and threw himself down between me and Angel. "Still mad about losing, huh?" I said and grinned. Angel grinned and poked him in the side. "Stop that!" he said, but couldn't help smiling a bit. "Aww, you know, you love me!" Angel said and stuck her tounge out at Harry. "Yeah, I don't know why, though," he answered and stuck his tounge out at her, too, to answer her 'attack'. She grinned and gave him a hug. I just watched. I wondered why I hadn't talked more to her before, she was actually quite nice. And pretty cool. And hot, too...


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own McFly - Only in my dreams at night, haha, I do own the characters Clara and Angel, though.. _

_So... I know this chapter is a bit short - again! I'm sorry, I just felt like I had to put something up soon.. Anyway, I've got something more to say here... XD I've got a longer "dirty" version of chapter 18 where Tom and Clara.. Well.. Are having sex, haha.. And I thought about putting it up with the things that I took out of the one I put here.. Just as a "bonus dirty version" for the ones who'd like to read it.. But I wanted to know if anyone did before I put it up, haha, so tell me if I should or not.. Then it'll be up soon, if anyone replies about it.. (: Anyway.. Read, Enjoy and please review (:_

_//Maria_

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 20**_

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I stayed for dinner at Harry's and had a really great time with him and Angel. It was pretty late, when I decided I should go home even though I didn't really want to. I was having too much fun at Harry's place. When I was ready to go I turned to Harry and gave him a manly hug, "see you later, mate," Harry said and patted my back. I turned to Angel and leaned in to hug her. She did, too, and suddenly I found myself taking in her scent. She actually smelled nice. I shrugged my weird behaviour off and let go of her. "See you, Angel," I said and smiled at her…

On my way home I thought about my weird behavior with Angel. I suddenly remembered the time I fought with Clara in Harry and Angel's kitchen…

_"I just think that it'd be great, if you found yourself an__other girl and forgot about me, 'Cause I'm happy about being with Tom," Clara said. "Easy for you to say," I said and sighed. "…But seriously. What about… Angel?" she then said. "Angel?! She's Harry's sister!" I exclaimed. "Shh! Not so loud, Danny!" she hushed, "And besides, it didn't stop Tom that I was your best friend…." she continued…_

When Clara had said that I'd refused to even think about it, but now… I thought back on later this morning… "Aww, you know, you love me!" Angel had said to Harry. Of course he did, she was his sister. He probably loved her so much that he would kill me, if he knew that I was even thinking about this twice. I knew I could never be more to Clara than her best friend, maybe I should just look around for another girl? But I didn't know that much and right now the only one I could think of that I would actually consider dating was Angel. But she was Harry's sister, she was out of reach. He'd absolutely kill me. _"And besides, it didn't stop Tom that I was your best friend…". _Claras sentence eccoed in my head. It didn't matter, I wasn't exactly good friends with Tom anymore, and I wouldn't risk losing Harry because of a girl, too. Yet, I found myself thinking about Angel all the way home, but with the thought in the back of my head that Harry would kill me if I did anything more than just thinking about her…

"Ha! You're soo losing this one!" Harry grinned as he made another goal and made the counter count "2-10". I didn't say anything, I just let him win the game. Suddenly I stopped playing at all and looked over at him. He was actually kind of beautiful in this light. "Sorry, I'm letting you win…" I said. Harry just grinned as he made another goal, "Sure!" he said, "as if you'd do that, even though it seems like you're awfully bad today!" "I'm serious," I said, "I… I think I'm in love with you…" Harry dropped the controller and looked at me, shocked. "Like… Are you serious, mate?" he said, wide eyes glaring at me. I nodded. He looked even cuter with this surprised expression on his beautiful face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything-", I started, but got cut off by Harry moving fast towards me and crashing his lips into mine. I kissed him back, hard on the lips. He was now on top of me. He pulled back for a second in which I quickly gasped for air so I could collide my lips with his once more…

I opened my eyes wide up and gasped loudly. I looked around. I was in my own bed. No Harry. It had only been a dream. "What the fuck…" I mumbled to myself, "That was just… Weird!" I quickly fell asleep again, no more Harry dreams.

_A week later…_

**Clara's P.O.V.**

"So… What do you want to do?" I said as I sat down on Danny's bed next to Danny. It had been a while since we'd hang out together so I'd promised that we would today. "I don't know, maybe we could watch a movie or something?" he said and shrugged. "Sure…" I said. Neither of us got up to get a movie though. "Soo, how's things with you and, uh, Tom?" Danny asked. I was a bit surprised, that he would ask me about that. "Uh, they're good, just… Normal… Look, do you want me to talk to him about you two?" I said. He shrugged, "I, uh, don't know… It'll never be the same… Does he know that you're with me right now?" he asked and looked at me with a look that made me feel guilty. "No, but I would tell him, if he asked," I said, making myself wonder if I actually would. We sat in a few minutes of silence. "I know we've talked about this before, but I'm not really sure about my feelings and-" he started, but I cut him off, "Listen, Danny, I thought we talked about this… I'm with Tom, and-" but now _he _was the one to cut _me _off, "No no, it's not that, Clara…" he said. "What is it then?" I said, confused. "It's about… Well… About Angel," he then said. My eyes widened with confusion. "Angel?" I said. "Yeah, remember in Harry's and Angels kitchen when you told me, that you thought I should get with someone like Angel?" he said. "Yeah?" I said. "Well, at that time I thought it was ridiculous, but lately I've been sort of… Well, I've found out that she's quite pleasant to be around and…" he trailed off. "Ohhh, you like her!?" I squealed. He looked at me with surprise for a second and then grinned a bit, "I don't know… Maybe," he said. "Yeah, she's really sweet," I said, and he nodded and smiled. "But the problem is… She's Harry's sister, he'd kill me," Danny said and looked sad. "Yeah, probably…" I agreed. He gave me an annoyed look. "What? You said it," I grinned. He didn't. "Oh, come on, Danny. Just… Talk to her," I then said, trying to be serious. "I'm not even sure how much I like her," he argued. "Well, then ask her if she wants to hang out and find out how much you like her… You'd be a great couple – I'm just saying!" I said and grinned as he failed in forcing a smile back. "I just don't want to lose Harry, I'd already lost Tom," he then said. I felt so bad about it because it was my fault. "I'm sorry, I _will_ try to talk to him about it," I said. He looked like he was going to tell me not to, but he didn't say anything. "Anyway, what happened with that movie-thing? Are we going to watch it or what?" I said to lighten up the atmosphere again. He smiled and got up…


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own McFly, blah blah...**

_Hey guys, I know it says, that this is chapter 22, but it's really chapter 21, 'cause the "dirty version" of chapter 18 messed it all up T__T *sigh* anyway.. Hope you enjoy this (:_

_//Maria___

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

Later that night I went to the Judd's house. Dougie and Harry were in the kitchen, when I arrived. "Hey guys," I smiled at them. "Hey!" they both said as they continued to eat their pizza. "How's Tom?" Dougie asked with his mouth filled with pizza. "He's fine… I'm sorry about him not practising with you guys," I answered. "Yeah, it sucks, but there ain't much we can do about it…" Harry said and shrugged. Angel came in, "Hey, Clara," she said and took a piece of pizza. "Hey! You didn't pay for that!" Harry exclaimed. "You didn't either… Dad gave you money for a pizza," she fired back and took a bite. Harry just made a face at her. "Anyway," I said, "I was actually hoping that we could do something to make them talk again, I can't take this anymore." They all nodded in agreement. "But Tom's really the one who's making it a problem, as it seems that Danny wants to be friends with him again," Angel said. I nodded. "How do _you_ know?" Harry said and looked at her. "I'm his friend, too, you know. We talk," Angel just said. Harry gave her a glare; he'd always been a bit protective of his sister, but that was a problem I was going to deal with later, so I ignored it for now. "_Anyway!_" I repeated to get back to the original topic for the second time as Angel and Harry seemed to love interrupting. "Sorry," Angel said and smiled at me. Harry still glared at her, but she ignored it. "So I was thinking something about…."

**Tom's P.O.V.**

"You're such a chicken, Carrie!" I teased her as I assured her that "The Grudge" wasn't a very scary film – I knew she was going to force me into seeing some girly movie instead. "I don't care! I wanna watch 'Pretty Woman' or 'Nothing Hill'!" she said. "Urgh, hello!? I'm your _brother_. A _boy_, remember?" I said and sighed. "Are you sure of that?" she just said and made a face at me. I just gave her a mean glare. "Anyway, I don't want to see your girly movies!" I said as I could hear the theme of 'Toy Story' from my cell in my pocket. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Tom. It's Clara."

"Hi,"

"I just wanted to invite you over to Harry's place, the guys miss you, and I miss you."

"Uh, well. I'm actually about to see a movie with Carrie, even though she might end up forcing me to watch some chick flick."

"Oh, but… We miss you here."

"Uh, is Danny there?"

"You're so girly, asking about that! But no, he's not."

"Are you going to invite him?"

"No."

"Well, okay, I'll come over then."

"Great, see you there."

With that, she hung up. I looked at Carrie. "Can you see 'Notthing Hill' without me?" I asked her. "Are you going to Clara's?" she asked and made a kissy-face. "No, Harry's," I just said. "Anyway, it wouldn't surprise me if you kissed him, too," she said and grinned as I smacked her with a pillow. "Just go to your friends, I'll invite a friend with good taste in movies over then," she said and threw a pillow at me as I got up from the sofa.

Soon I was on my way to Harry's place.

I knocked on the door and Clara opened. "Hi!" she smiled and kissed my cheek. She was about to back away when I grabbed her waist and pulled her in to me to give her a real kiss. I pressed my lips into hers and opened my mouth a bit to let my tongue slid in, when I heard Harry's voice getting closer. "Hey, Tom!" he said. I let go of Clara and smiled at Harry, it had been a long time since I'd seen him. "Hey," I said. Dougie followed. "Hey, Tom_arse_, long time no see," he said and grinned at me. We moved to the kitchen were Clara took my hand and whispered in my ear that I should follow her. She dragged me from the kitchen to the garage where we used to practise. When we got to the garage, someone was already there. It was Angel talking to… Danny!? I gave Clara a confused look, but she just smiled at me and said, "Hey, Angel, come on…" Then Angel hurried to Clara's side and before I could do anything they had locked me and Danny in the garage. Oh god.

"This is really childish, you know!" I yelled through the door, determined not to interact with Danny. "Not more childish than you not wanting to talk to Danny…" Angel yelled back. I sighed. Okay, I had to talk to Danny. I turned around and glared at him. "Guess they're not letting us out before we've talked about it," Danny said. I hated that he was right. "I guess," I mumbled. We were silent for a while. "Tom," Danny finally said. I looked at him, waiting. "Look, I'm sorry for all that's happened between us, I mean it, I wish you could forgive me," he said. "You kissed my girlfriend!" I said. "I'm sorry, Tom, you know I am! And she wasn't your girlfriend at that time," he defended. "So what? You knew I liked her, and I know you're not sorry!" I yelled. "I really _am_ sorry, Tom!" Danny said, looking more and more in despair. "And how should I know that you really are?" I said. "Because she's _your_ girlfriend and _my _best friend, I'm not sorry for acting on my crush on her, but I'm so so sorry for betraying you," Danny said. Even though I was mad at him, I felt a bit bad for him, but he had tried to take Clara away from me! Just as if Danny had heard my thoughts he said, "I too felt like _you_ were taking her away from _me_…" "I don't know if I can forgive you, Danny," I said. So much was going on inside my head right at that moment! "But you forgave Clara, and she's all yours, mate, you've got her now," he said. "I know, but… It's different! You're still in love with her, I can't handle the thought of you being in love with her, too!" I said, "This is so frustrating!" I exclaimed and sat down on a random box on the floor. "Only 'cause you're making it!" Danny yelled. I looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean _I'm_ making it? _You're_ the one who started it! _You're_ the one who's in love with my girlfriend!" I yelled back. "I've actually found someone else!" Danny yelled at med angrily. "Oh…" I said, surprised. I didn't know what to say about this. "Uhm, who?" I asked. "Why would I tell you? You don't wanna be friends with me," he said. "I'm sorry, I guess I've been a bit harsh on you, people can't help their feelings," I then said. "They can help acting on them," he just said. "Yeah, but… Look, do you want to be friends, or what?" I said and grinned a bit. "Huh?" he said and looked lost. "I try to forgive you and you sound like I shouldn't forgive you," I said. "Oh, sorry," he said. I sighed. "Look, do you wanna just forget all of this?" I said. He smiled and nodded, "Yeah…" "Great," I said and smiled, too.

**Clara's P.O.V.**

We all stood in the kitchen, waiting for something to happen. A couple of times we heard them yell. Angel looked worried; I guess I must have looked the same way 'cause the guys started frowning when they looked over at us. Finally we heard them knocking on the door. Harry went over. "What?" he yelled through the door. "We're friends now. We both hate you guys, but we're friends," Tom's voice yelled from the other side of the door. "Is it true, Danny?" Harry yelled back. "Yeah," Danny said. Then Harry unlocked the door, and Danny and Tom came out. Tom shot me a mean glare, but I knew he was glad about it in the end.


	22. Chapter 22

__

**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love {Tom Fletcher/Danny Jones} Chapter 22**

Hey people (:

I'm sorry, I've been so long gone! I dunno... I've just been busy with school and I've been sick and... I've been lazy!

But now I've written a new chapter for you (: So please enjoy... (If I still have any readers left, haha)

Take care!! //Maria

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 22**_

We all sat down in the living room, and as I sat down on the couch next to Tom and he wrapped his arm around me, I looked at Danny with bit nervousness, but I found that he was looking in Angel's direction. Right. Next problem. The Angel and Danny thing. The problem wasn't really Angel and Danny, because I really think they had something going on. The problem was Harry. Overprotective, big brother Harry.

"Anyone up for some spin the bottle?" Dougie asked with excitement, as he finished a beer and spun the bottle on the table in front of us. "Uh, we're four guys and two girls which includes Tom's girlfriend and _my_ littlesister!" Harry said and shot a glare at Dougie. "Yeah, so what? It'll be fun either way," Dougie said and turned his look at us, "Up for it?" he asked. I shrugged, even though it would be a good way for Danny and Angel to… "Why don't we just watch a movie?" Tom said and interrupted my thoughts. "Good idea!" Harry said at once and got up to find some movies. Dougie sighed, "I still think 'spin the bottle' was a great idea," he mumbled.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

I was glad, that Tom and I were friends again, but I was starting to think of another problem. Angel. I couldn't miss the fact anymore that I was a bit in love with her, but Harry would kill me. All I could do was to stare at her from across the table. It didn't even disturb me, when Tom wrapped his arms around Clara and pulled her closer, I only imagined myself pulling Angel closer. The others picked a movie and I got up to get something to drink from the fridge. No one noticed.

I closed the fridge again, now with a beer in left hand, and jumped when I saw Angel in the doorway, looking at me. "Hey," I said and smiled at her. She smiled back and my heart fluttered. She walked up to me, "So… You and Tom are friends again, that's great," she said. "Yeah," I said, I didn't really want to think about Tom or anyone else right now. "So you liked Clara's plan?" she asked and grinned. "What plan?" I said. "The plan to get you two to make up?" she said and frowned like it was weird that I didn't know what she was talking about. "Oh, uhm... No, not really, it was kinda cruel, but I'm glad we made up," I said. "As long as you didn't kiss," she said and grinned. "Huh?" I said. "You know… 'Kiss and make up'?" she said and made her little frown again. "Oh, yeah…" I said and grinned a bit. Weird girl, but I liked it. "You know, I'm really glad, that we're friends…" I said and looked at her. "I know, you said that, I'm glad you two made up, too," she said and looked a bit confused. "Huh?" I said, "I meant us. You and me." "Oh," she said and it looked like she blushed a bit, maybe 'cause she'd got me wrong, "well, I'm glad, too," she said and smiled. I don't know what gave me the currage, but suddenly I leaned in to kiss her, but instead of feeling her lips against mine I felt her hands push me away. I opened my eyes in confusion and felt the dissapointment and rejection wash over me. I didn't know what to say, but now it seemed I didn't have to say anything, as Harry walked in the kitchen. "Hey, are you coming to watch the movie or what?" he said, not noticing my face expression or Angel's either. "Uhm, yeah," I said and hurried out the kitchen, I didn't want to face my rejection, I shouldn't have done anything, I had been almost positive, that she wouldn't do something like that.

I sat down at the floor and stared at the TV. Harry and Angel came in and Angel sat down next to me. Why did she have to do that? I mean, she just rejected me! I didn't want to look at her so I just kept staring at the TV, I didn't even know which move it was, but I didn't really care, I just wanted to forget the rejection.

**Clara's P.O.V.**

Danny came in from the kitchen and sat down on the floor. He looked upset. Then Angel and Harry came in, and Angel sat down next to Danny. A good sign, but something seemed wrong…

_An hour and a half later…_

The credits rolled over the TV-screen and people got up to streach their legs and get some more to drink. I sat down next to Danny, when Angel got up. "Hey, what's up?" I asked him. He looked at me, "nothing's up…" he said, but I could see, that he was lying. I looked at him, letting him know I knew he lied. Harry walked pass us. "It's nothing… I'll tell you later…" Danny said and looked at Harry. Now I really wanted to know, but I knew he wouldn't tell me right now. I got up and went to the kitchen, where Dougie, Angel, and Harry stood. "Angel, can I talk to you?" I asked her. "Sure," she said and followed me to the hallway. "You know what's up with Danny?" I asked her. "Uhm, I think so…" she said. "Well… What is it then?" I asked her. "Well… He tried to kiss me, I think… And I sort of… Pushed him away…" She said and looked down. "You did? Why?" I wondered, "I thought you liked him." "Yeah, I do… But I could hear Harry coming, so I had to… He'd kill Danny…" she said. "Oh, well… I think you should tell Danny why you pushed him away, he seems upset…" I said. "I know, I just wanted to wait 'till we could be alone," she said. "Oh, okay…" I said and smiled. I hugged her and said, "I hope you'll get together." "Yeah yeah, we'll see…" she said and smiled.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

We were about to take off, when Angel came to me and asked me to come with her. We went up to her room, while the others were busy finding their shoes and Harry, who was a little drunk, were busy hiding them. "So, what's up?" I asked her and looked down at my feet. I just wanted to escape and forget my failure. "Well… About earlier when you… You know… Tried to kiss me…" she started, I panicked, "No no, just forget about that. I don't know what I was thinking!" I said. She paused for at second, "so you regret doing it?" she asked me. "Yeah, I mean, you're Harry's sister! I couldn't. Sorry for upsetting you, I didn't mean to," I said, hopefully it'd make her forget I tried. "Oh," she said. "Yeah," I just said. "Well, I'm gonna go now, I'm sorry I'm such a dork…" I said and turned around. "I don't think so…" she said as I went out the door, I chose to ignore it. It didn't mean anything.

When I got down the stairs to the hallway the others were waiting for me. Harry was too drunk to notice where I'd been, but the others weren't, they didn't say anything in the presence of Harry though. "Come ooon, Dan!" Dougie said with a whiney voice. I hurried down the rest of the stairs and found my shoes. Soon we were out the door. Dougie had trouble walking straight, so Tom supported him, which gave me a chance to fall behind, but the same did Clara, and I knew she was going to ask me about what was wrong again. "Hey," she said and smiled at me. "Hey," I muttered. "So, did you talk to Angel?" she said. "Uh, yeah…" I said. "So?" she said. I was a bit confused. "Well, she told me that you tried to kiss her…" she said. That explained something. "Oh," I muttered. "So?" she repeated. "Uh, well… I told her to forget it, that it was a mistake," I mumbled, not proud of chickening out. "You what!?" she said and slapped the back of my head. "Ouch!" I said. "What was _that_ for?" I said, even though I knew. "She likes you, you idiot!" she said and looked like she was about to hit me again. "No, she pulled away," I just said. "Because Harry was on his way!" she kept going. "Right… It's an excuse, I was just trying to keep some of my pride," I said and sighed. "You're such a jerk," she just said and shot me a disappointed look. "Why don't you just concentrate on your own love life instead of concentrating on mine?" I said sourly and glanced at Tom with his arm around Dougie, trying to keep him from falling. She looked at him, too, for at second and then at me, she sighed and speeded up, so we didn't have to walk beside each other. Love destroyed everything; my friendship with Tom, my friendship with Clara, my friendship with Angel, and if Harry ever found out about this, then my friendship with Harry, too. I would end up with Dougie. Nothing wrong with that, but it wasn't like what I'd started out with.


	23. Chapter 23

_So, it's been ages since I last posted something on this fic... I don't think I'd write anything on this fic that'd be good anymore, so I decided to write a quick ending and so this is gonna be the last chapter in this fic ^^, ... I hope you like it, and I'm sorry for being soooo slow on finishing this fic!_

* * *

_**Chapter 23**_

**Clara's P.O.V.**

"You have to talk to him!" I said and rolled my eyes as Tom watched me, walking around the room with my phone against my ear. "No, he told me it didn't mean anything," Angel objected at the other end of the phone. "He lied! He didn't want to be rejected once more!" I assured her. Tom let himself fall down into my madras again and sighed heavily. Angel didn't answer. "_Please_, Angel! Just talk to him… I know you both like each other, this is so stupid…" I said and sighed. "But what about Harry?" she said. "I don't know, he'll just have to suck it up," I said and grinned, "Just do it, please…" "Okay, I'll talk to him," she said and sighed. "Perfect, thanks," I said, though it was really her who had to thank me. "Yeah yeah, talk to you later," she said. I put the phone back in my pocket and jumped at Tom, who was still lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling. He grinned a bit at me. "Girls can talk soooo long about the same thing!" he said. "Like you're any better," I grinned and kissed him. "I am," he smiled. "Right," I just said.

**Danny's P.O.V.**

"Danny! You have a guest!" my mom yelled from downstairs. I sighed and put my guitar down, which I had been playing. "Coming," I said. I was wondering who it might be as I walked out into the hallway and down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs stood Angel. I stopped halfway down the stairs and stared at her. My heart started pumping harder in my chest and I almost forgot about her rejection. "Hi," she said and smiled at me. "Uhm, hello…" I said and suddenly felt awkward. "Can I, uh, talk to you for a sec?" she asked. "Sure," I mumbled, "follow me." She followed me to my room, this was actually the first time she'd been in my house. She looked around, when she entered my room and smiled. "So," I said as I sat down on my bed. "So," she said and sat down next to me. My heart was still pumping hard in my chest. "Well… Okay, I know we've been through this one time before, but I guess I have to talk it through again…" she said. I didn't say anything. "Danny, I really like you, and I didn't push you away to reject you, I did it simply because I could hear Harry," she said and exhaled as she'd said it. It took a couple of seconds for me to absorb the information she gave me. "So… You like me?" I said. "Uh, yeah?" she said and grinned nervously. "I like you, too, I didn't mean the thing about me not knowing what I was doing, I knew. I wanted to kiss you," I said and felt my heart pumping even harder than I would think possible, as I said it. "Well, I won't push you away this time," she said and smiled at me. I grinned and leaned in to let my lips crash against hers. And at that, as her lips met mine, I knew that I belonged with her, just as I knew that Clara belonged with Tom.

_A month later…_

**(Still) Danny's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe we've actually kept this from him for a month," I said as Angel sat down next to me and gave me a kiss. "Me neither, but now we need to tell him," she said. "I know," I sighed. "Well, ready?" she said. I nodded, and we both got up. We went out the hallway from Angel's room and across it to Harry's room. Angel knocked on the door, I wasn't even sure that he knew I was here. "What?" Harry's voice came through the door. "Harry, do you have time?" she said. "Sure, come in," Harry said. She slowly opened the door, and I met Harry's surprised gaze as I followed her into the room. I could feel how nervous I was, I didn't want him to be mad at me. "Hello," I said and smiled carefully. "Hey Dan," he said, confused. We both sat down on Harry's bed and I looked at Angel. "Well, we need to tell you something," she started and seemed nervous, too. "Yeah?" Harry said. "Well, we've been sort of… Dating for the last month and… We wanted to let you know," I mumbled. "You've been WHAT?" Harry said surprised. "Me and Danny are dating," Angel said. Harry seemed very baffled. "But… How can you? When did you…? What?" he mumbled. "I really really like her, Harry," I said and didn't know if it would be the right time to talk to him. "You better…" he said. "I do," I said. "And I like him a lot, too," Angel said. Harry looked at her. "You want to be with him?" he asked her. She nodded and smiled. "Well… I guess it's better that it's someone I know well, huh?" he said. I nodded slightly, seeing this was going the right way. "I guess I can't prevent you from being together," he said and grinned at bit. Angel shook her head and my heart fluttered. "Just keep the making out on the low, when I'm nearby, okay?" he then said. "Sure," I said. I couldn't believe that he was actually okay with it.


End file.
